


Montreal 2020 (OtaYuri)

by MariaJPujazon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Altin, Héroe de Kazajistán, Ice Skating, Inspired by Yuri!!! on Ice, M/M, OtaYuri Protection Squad, Otabek - Freeform, OtabekAltin, Plisetsky - Freeform, Yaoi, Yoi - Freeform, Yuri, beka - Freeform, hada rusa, otayuri - Freeform, yuriplisetsky - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaJPujazon/pseuds/MariaJPujazon
Summary: Para Otabek y Yuri, el campeonato mundial de patinaje sobre hielo de Montreal es el evento más esperado de la temporada. Entre promociones y entrenamientos, Yuri recibe un inesperado regalo de cumpleaños, aunque un invitado microscópico no deseado arrasa el hotel de concentración. Después de varios días de encierro, Otabek se pregunta si sobrevivirá al poder letal del coronaYuri.Historia participante en la dinámica organizada por el OtaYuri Protection Squad para celebrar el cumpleaños de Yuri Plisesky y coincidiendo con el campeonato del mundo de patinaje sobre hielo que se celebraba en Montreal en marzo de 2020 (que fue cancelado por el coronavirus).
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Montreal 2020 (OtaYuri)

Montreal, marzo 2020.

Este año el mundial de patinaje sobre hielo se celebra en Montreal. Será del día 16 al 22 de marzo, pero desde finales de febrero estamos en esa hermosa cuidad para aclimatarnos, entrenar en las pistas y participar en la promoción del evento, con varias fiestas y entrevistas programadas en el calendario. También hay tiempo para visitar la cuidad, y pasar buenos ratos con todos los chicos de los equipos nacionales, en el fondo, somos como una gran familia, aunque en la pista tengamos nuestras rivalidades y piques.

Hoy estamos en el hotel, donde nos han citado para las sesiones de fotos, primero hemos posado para las fotos de equipo, pero luego nos han emparejado con gente de otros países para hacer los carteles de publicidad.

Víctor se ríe de mí cuando le cuento que me toca posar junto a Yuri Plisetsky, uno de sus compañeros del equipo ruso, que evidentemente, conoce muy bien.

—Altin, te digo una cosa, la llevas clara con el gatito ruso, cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza, podéis tardar horas en que la foto esté perfecta, así que olvídate de la cervecita y el paseo.

—Pues yo me alegro que me tocara con él, hace años que lo admiro y es mi oportunidad de conocerlo más de cerca.

—Yo que tú, no me acercaría mucho, puede arañarte la cara, y eso sería una verdadera pena.

—Deja de ligar conmigo, ¿qué va a pensar tu geisha?...por cierto, ¿con quién te ha tocado a ti?

—¿Con quién crees?—dice el platino muy expresivo moviendo sus cejas—con mi geisha, como tú dices.

—¡Que suerte!

—A la suerte, hay que echarle una mano de vez en cuando—dice Víctor frotando sus manos.

—¿Qué?, ¿qué has hecho?

—Nada, algún autógrafo por aquí, algún papel que se traspapela por allá, y “ta-cham”, cambio de pareja.

—Eres un caso.

—¡Si, pero voy a tener la oportunidad de estar cerca de Yuuri!—exclama Víctor emocionado.

Se marcha a través de la puerta de uno de los salones donde han montado un improvisado estudio fotográfico y yo me quedo esperando mi turno y a mi pareja.

Cuando de pequeño soñaba con triunfar en el mundo del patinaje, nunca pensé que había tantas cosas detrás, entrevistas, promociones, largas sesiones de fotos...por fin veo aparecer a Yuri con su clásica chaqueta de animal print, cara de enfado y parece que discute con su asistente.

—¿Quién es el idiota que posa conmigo?—le está preguntando irritado.

—Yo soy el idiota—le digo con una sonrisa y tendiendo mi mano—Otabek Altin.

—Otabek...—responde Yuri a mi saludo y parece estar un poco rojo—cuanto tiempo...

—Enhorabuena por tu último campeonato, fue impresionante—le digo para que pase este momento incómodo.

—Eh...gracias.

—Bueno chicos, este es el plan...—empieza a hablar el asistente.

—¿Por qué quieren que posemos juntos gentes de países diferentes?—pregunta Yuri un poco seco.

—Porque la organización ha pensado que así se proyecta una imagen de hermanamiento de las naciones, en lugar de ser todo competitivo—explica el tipo con aire de emoción en la voz.

—Como si fuera verdad que nos soportamos unos a otros, que fastidio—se queja Yuri.

—Pues yo no tengo problemas con nadie—les digo sin pensar.

—¿Insinúas que yo si?—protesta Yuri.

—Oye, no quería decir eso...contigo tampoco tengo problemas, de hecho, me caes muy bien—así lo intento arreglar.

—¿Eh?—su reacción es de sorpresa, creo que eso no se lo esperaba por su fama de ser un tipo arisco con todos.

—Bueno chicos, vuestro turno.

Todavía Yuri me mira un poco en shock cuando la puerta del salón se abre y aparecen Víctor y Yuuri con los uniformes del equipo correspondiente, el ruso radiante sin apartar los ojos y las manos del pequeño nipón, aunque no pierde la oportunidad de molestar al otro ruso.

—Oye, ¿dónde vas con eso, gatito?, ¿y tu chaqueta de Rusia?

—Está aquí, no pienso ir llamando la atención—explica señalando su mochila.

—Seguro que con esos estampados, pasas desapercibido—se ríe Víctor.

—Cállate idiota, ¿me meto yo acaso con tu pelo de mierda o esa sonrisa estúpida?—responde Yuri irritado.

—Calma Yuri, que nos están llamando—le digo sujetando sus hombros, aunque se retuerce y esquiva mi contacto.

—Si, ya voy.

Con una mirada altiva, Yuri entra en la sala y yo lo sigo, aunque antes le dedico una mirada a Víctor, que me desea suerte con una palabra muda en sus labios.

Dentro hay varias cámaras en trípodes, luces muy brillantes y focos, también muchos carteles de publicidad y logotipos del evento.

Nos dan varias instrucciones y posamos como nos piden, aunque a veces tengo que animar a Yuri cuando se desespera. Después de un rato, nos enseñan algunas fotos, yo salgo demasiado serio, algo habitual en mí, pero Yuri está increíble, y aun así protesta.

—Mira esa, estoy horrible.

—Yuri, no digas tonterías, estás precioso...quiero decir—tartamudeo rascándome la nuca un poco incómodo—estás muy bien.

Veo su fotografía con la sudadera de su selección, esa azul con los escudos de Rusia y logotipos que lleva siempre a todos lados. La suele usar con una capucha negra por la cabeza, aunque el fotógrafo no se lo ha permitido, y muestra su bonito y largo pelo rubio.

—¿Por qué no usas la misma equipación que Víctor, la blanca y roja?—le pregunto curioso.

—Porque esta me queda mejor—dice Yuri con aire presumido.

—¿Lo ves?, estás perfecto, vamos a seguir, que cuanto antes acabemos, antes podremos seguir con nuestras cosas.

Yuri se coloca refunfuñando delante de las cámaras, deseando acabar con esa tortura, y yo tengo que hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para contenerlo, cosa nada fácil.

* * *

Ahora nos han dicho que tenemos que posar con nuestros trajes de la exhibición en la pista de hielo, así que allí estamos Yuri y yo en el vestuario, medio desnudos y sin saber muy bien de que hablar.

Me fijo en su cuerpo, el tierno físico del adolescente, está dejando paso a unas formas más masculinas, pero sin perder su encanto y gracia.

—Has crecido, y estás más fuerte—le digo, aunque creo que estoy siendo indiscreto—ya tienes poco de aquel niño que conocí haciendo ballet, hace varios años en el campamento de Yakov.

—¿Me conoces desde entonces?

—Si, desde aquel campamento de verano, aunque no creo que tú me recuerdes, era demasiado patoso, en cambio tú, tenías esa mirada de soldado en un cuerpo de hada.

—Pues afortunadamente, ya no tengo cuerpo de hada, aunque a Lilia le joda, quiero dejar esa imagen atrás—replica Yuri con fastidio.

—Me parece bien, aunque ya no seas el “hada rusa”, a partir de ahora podrás ser el “elfo ruso”.

—¿Qué dices idiota?

—Tienes un cuerpo esbelto y flexible, cara fina y un pelo precioso, solo te faltan las orejas en punta.

—Hum, nunca lo había pensado—reflexiona el rubio frente al espejo—bueno, como sea, vamos a terminar con esta tontería.

Salimos a la pista de hielo y miro embobado como Yuri se desliza. Ese traje blanco y plata se adhiere a su cuerpo con un guante, y cualquiera pensaría que es fácil hacer lo que él hace, esa elegancia al saltar sin perder su expresión calmada, pero todo eso lleva un esfuerzo consigo, sin contar con todas esa horas de duro trabajo a sus espaldas, desde que era un crío además.

—Venga Otabek, estas atontado—me dice Yuri con cierta expresión de fastidio.

Si a mí me agobia todo lo que no sea patinar, para él es una completa tortura, y no es raro verlo aislado en cualquier rincón con su móvil en las sesiones de fotos y fiestas de promoción, si es que no se escaquea en cuanto puede, así que se ve que lo está pasando mal.

—Altin, sujeta a Plisetsky de las manos, quiero una pose bonita.

—No pienso posar como una chica, si queréis una, ¿por qué cojones no la buscáis y me emparejáis con él?

—Yuri, siento que no sea tu pareja favorita...

—No es por ti, tonto...eres el menos malo de todos—parece que me dice sin pensar—quiero decir...

—Te he entendido.

—Al menos no estoy con el idiota de Víctor.

—Él tenía otros planes—le cuento a Yuri.

Me acerco a él y lo alejo del fotógrafo y los ayudantes, quiero tranquilizarlo.

—Mira, hagamos una cosa, vamos a darles lo que quieren...

—Pero...—Yuri duda.

—Solo serán unos minutos de nuestras vidas, y luego, seremos libres...te invito a una hamburguesa—mi boca habla sin pensar.

—Lilia no me deja comer esas cosas.

—Bueno, un día es un día y nadie tiene que enterarse, ¿eh, qué me dices?

Yuri se lo piensa y yo me planteo, “¿por qué querría Yuri Plisetsky comer conmigo?”.

—Vale.

—¿Qué?—me pilla desprevenido que el tigre ruso acepte mi plan.

—Que me parece bien, pero nada de poses muy femeninas y yo elijo el sitio, ¿trato?—me dice ofreciéndome su mano.

—Trato, pero hay que hablar con el fotógrafo.

—De eso te encargas tú, héroe de Kazajistán.

Yuri me sonríe y se aleja, dejándome con sonrisa de idiota, “sabe mi mote, que ilusión”, me quedo pensando que quizás me conoce más de lo que creo.

Después de una pequeña discusión con el fotógrafo y más negociación con Yuri, lo que incluye un helado además de la hamburguesa, por fin elegimos varias poses más acordes con su gusto, y entonces entiendo lo que dijo Víctor sobre su carácter, es perfeccionista y cabezota, aunque no puedo decir que eso me desagrade.

—Muy bien Otabek, pon tu mano en su cintura—indica el fotógrafo.

“Glubs, tocar algo más que sus manos o brazos no entraba en mis planes”, pienso mientras mi mano tiembla en dirección a su cadera. Palpar esos relieves del hueso bajo la malla apretada me pone nervioso, y sin querer, me deslizo por el hielo y también desequilibro a Yuri, y en un segundo, acabo poniendo mi mano en una de sus nalgas, y no solo apoyándola, también lo aprieto.

—Mierda Yuri, lo siento—digo retirando la mano como si quemara.

—¿Qué haces idiota?, ¿y tú no habrás tomado la foto, no?

—Yo...eh...—el fotógrafo tartamudea mirando la cámara.

Yuri se le acerca patinando hecho una furia y el tipo la borra rápidamente antes de acabar con su cámara de miles de dólares estampada en el hielo.

—Será mejor que nada de contacto corporal, ¿eh?—sugiero tímido.

—Esto se acabó—Yuri se desliza hasta la salida dejando al equipo del reportaje con cara de sorpresa.

Lo alcanzo patinando y veo que su cara pálida está como un tomate.

—Yuri espera, lo siento, ha sido sin querer, me resbalé.

—No quiero hablar aquí—me señala el vestuario con la cabeza.

Al entrar, Yuri revisa todo para asegurarse que estamos solos, y cierra la puerta.

—Quiero que sepas que ha sido un accidente.

—Shh, calla...no estoy molesto, solo avergonzado, ¿vale?, yo nunca...¿por qué te cuento esto?—se pregunta tocándose la frente—nunca he tenido contacto físico con nadie, y tú me has tocado el culo, más bien me has pellizcado.

—¿Te vale si te digo que solo intentaba agarrarme para no caerme?—explico con aire inocente.

—Te has agarrado a mi culo—me dice otra vez como un tomate—bueno, no quiero hablar más.

“¿Nunca ha tenido contacto con nadie?, creo que tengo que procesar eso con más calma”.

Me llama la atención que recoge su mochila y se encierra en uno de los cubículos del baño para cambiarse, cuando antes lo hizo delante mía, “¿no será que piensa que soy una especie de acosador?”, me quedo dudando mientras me desprendo de los patines y la camiseta negra con brillos.

—¿Otabek?—la voz de Yuri con tono lastimero me sobresalta.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Puedes venir, maldita sea?

Al abrir la puerta, puedo jurar que escucho un pequeño “crac” de una de las venas de mi cerebro, creo que hasta sangro por la nariz al contemplar lo que tengo delante.

Yuri se ha enredado con la parte de arriba de su mono, mientras la parte de abajo descansa tirada en el suelo. Mi mirada recorre sus piernas desnudas, me salto con un parpadeo su entrepierna cubierta con un minúsculo tanga y veo su abdomen marcado que se mueve con respiración agitada, ese torso inmaculado donde solo resaltan sus pezones, sus brazos por encima de la cabeza liados con la prenda y su pelo. Tiene parte de su cara tapada con la bonita tela, solo tiene al descubierto su mentón y su boca que jadea con esfuerzo para conseguir salir de ese lio. Lástima que no puedo ver sus ojos, seguro que están brillando de rabia.

—Otabek, no te quedes ahí parado, ayúdame.

Salgo de mi trance después de admirar semejante espectáculo, y también elevo mis manos, para poder desenredar ese embrollo de ropa y pelo. Sin querer, nuestros cuerpos semidesnudos están demasiado cerca en ese estrecho espacio y noto el calor de su piel en la mía, y eso hace estragos en mis nervios, con lo que no atino a hacerlo bien.

—Espera, no estires, cierra un poco los brazos.

—Ah, me tiras del pelo—gime Yuri.

—Lo siento, ¿te molesta?, lo haré más suave.

—Vale así, con cuidado, empuja para este lado.

—Bien, ahora lo voy a meter—digo moviendo su brazo a través de la manga.

—¡Ahh, Otabek!

—Pero despacio, no quiero que te disloques nada...muy bien, así...hasta el fondo.

—Puf, que alivio...

Cuando por fin la ropa se separa de su cuerpo, le falta un mechón de pelo que se ha atascado en la cremallera, y salvo sus mejillas que están rojizas como dos manzanas, el resto está sano y salvo. Al contrario que yo, que tengo el corazón desbocado y un cosquilleo en el vientre que no presagia nada bueno, sobre todo con las mallas que llevo puestas.

—Será mejor que salga para que te vistas—le digo huyendo.

Emprendo una retirada estratégica, pero no va ser tan fácil, cuando abro la puerta del cubículo, veo la cara sonriente de Víctor que no parece haber perdido onda de la situación, y entonces todas nuestras palabras vuelven a mi mente y descubro lo mal que ha sonado todo eso.

—¿Qué hacéis?, ¿os estáis divirtiendo?

—Eso no te importa, viejo calvo—dice Yuri cerrando la puerta en las narices de los dos.

—Esto no es lo que parece, su ropa se atascó...

—Si, claro...parece que vuestra pareja ha funcionado mejor de lo que esperaba—me dice Víctor.

—Ha funcionado como el culo...bueno, quizás no es la mejor expresión.

Le cuento un poco por encima a Víctor lo que ha pasado mientras nos cambiamos, yo con mi equipación de Kazajistán, y él con su ropa morada y rosa que usa en las exhibiciones, y no para de reírse con todas esas cosas absurdas.

—Mierda, pero creo que la he cagado, con las ganas que tenía de conocerlo más de cerca, y con lo que yo admiro a Yuri—le digo a Víctor con pesar.

—¿Tú me admiras?—de repente, tengo a Yuri a mi espalda y me mira sorprendido.

—Claro, desde hace años...pero ahora entiendo que no quieras comer conmigo, ha sido todo un poco raro...—le explico alicaído.

—Hombre, no te saldrá barato que me hayas pellizcado el culo...puf, lo de la ropa ha sido bastante peor, aunque eso ha sido culpa mía.

—Para compensar, te invito a todo lo que quieras—le digo con una sonrisa.

—¿Lo de la hamburguesa y el helado sigue en pie?

—Y añade a eso patatas fritas y tarta de manzana...y una coca-cola, por supuesto.

—Wow Otabek, volveré rodando.

—Como Lilia se entere, estás muerto, gatito—lo chincha Víctor.

—Tú calla y vete a morrearte con el cerdo—le dice Yuri enfadado a su compañero.

—Lo intentaré, ¿crees que funcionará con él ese truco de la ropa atascada?—pregunta el platino con mirada pícara.

—Vete al cuerno.

Víctor sale del vestuario muerto de risa y nosotros nos miramos.

—¿Eres consciente de lo mal que sonaba todo eso?, “lo voy a meter”—dice Yuri imitándome.

—Si, lo he descubierto tarde, lo siento.

—Está claro que contigo no me voy a aburrir, me alegro que seas mi pareja.

—Yo también Yuri, yo también.

* * *

Así que allí estamos disfrutando de nuestras hamburguesas, Yuri ha elegido un local muy chulo, de esos con aire retro y comida apetecible.

—Oye, me alegro que me ayudaras con la ropa, si en lugar de eso me hubieras hecho una foto, podrías haber arruinado mi carrera.

—¿Y que las Yuri’s Angels me maten?, no gracias...además, yo no soy de esos idiotas que ponen todo en las redes sociales.

—Pues yo si soy un idiota de esos—reconoce Yuri.

—Lo sé...—cuando lo digo Yuri me mira raro—no digo que seas un idiota...quiero decir, te sigo en todas tu cuentas, creo que soy tu mayor fan.

—¿En serio?, ¿cómo te llamas?

—“Otabear”, y a veces firmo con emojis de ositos.

—Que tierno...—de repente, Yuri parece recordar algo—¡Ah, es verdad!, creo que he visto tus emojis y también pones muchos corazones en mis fotos.

Noto cierto retintín en el tono de Yuri, creo que me toma el pelo.

—Pues si, me gustan mucho, sobre todo cuando sales con Potya—le digo con una sonrisa.

—Es todo muy extraño, no tiene sentido estar expuesto, pero luego querer pasar desapercibido, ¿no?

—Hombre, no es lo mismo en la distancia que en persona, no es malo querer tener tu privacidad.

—Si, esa foto hubiera sido muy privada.

—La podía haber hecho sólo para mí—lástima que no lo pensé en ese momento.

—¿Qué?, que vergüenza.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, estabas muy sexy.

—¿Qué dices?, me sentí ridículo, no me gusta que me hayas visto así.

—Pues a mí me ha encantado, no creo que esa imagen la olvide nunca.

Sin querer, me estoy exponiendo demasiado, pero es totalmente cierto. Esa posición con sus manos enredadas, sus ojos tapados, casi desnudo y con sus jadeos sofocados...nunca imaginé poder ver así a Yuri Plisetsky.

—Otabek, ¿estás bien?

—¿Eh?...si, estoy bien—pero realmente no lo estoy, de nuevo siento ese calor en mi vientre y no sé como controlarlo.

—Pareces sofocado...¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro.

—Otabek...¿a ti te gustan los chicos?

—Bueno, creo que es algo que es conocido en el circuito, no es ningún secreto...¿por qué?, ¿te resulta violento?

—Lo que me resulta es curioso, no tienes pinta de eso.

—¿De qué tengo pinta entonces?—le pregunto con una risita.

—No sé, yo pensé que era todo lo contrario, que te iban mucho las chicas.

—También, una cosa no excluye la otra...¿y qué me dices de ti?

—No tengo tiempo de pensar en eso, entre las clases, los entrenos, las competiciones...

—Pero tendrás claro tus gustos, ¿no?

—Otabek, no quiero hablar de eso.

—Si no quieres hablar es que te gustan los chicos, no creo que te importara decirme que te van las chicas.

—De verdad, Otabek, vamos a dejar el tema.

—Vale, lo que tú digas.

Seguimos con nuestra comida charlando sobre patinaje, creo que es un tema bastante neutro para dejar las cosas más personales, y descubro que Yuri es bastante divertido aunque parezca huraño la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Oye, déjame probar tu tarta—me dice con aire de niño caprichoso.

—Te has metido conmigo porque dices que la Red Velvet es de chicas.

—Pero tiene buen aspecto, ¿puedo?

Sin pensar, cojo un trozo con mi tenedor y se lo doy en la boca, como haría cualquiera con su pareja, Yuri se lo come, pero lo noto un poco sonrojado.

—Perdona, lo hice sin pensar—me disculpo.

—La tarta está buenísima, prueba tú la de manzana—me la ofrece para desviar la atención de su cara, que es una bombilla roja.

Pero yo no tengo la suerte de que me la dé con su cubierto, así que pruebo un poco, intentando cambiar de tema.

—Está increíble, como el resto de la comida, has elegido bien el sitio, Yuri.

—Gracias, y gracias a ti por invitarme.

—De nada.

—¿Me llevas a dar una vuelta en esa moto tan chula que tienes?

—Pues claro, tengo tiempo hasta la reunión del equipo—le digo mirando la hora en el móvil.

—¿La traes desde Kazajistán?

—En casa tengo una parecida, pero ésta es alquilada.

—Claro, meter semejante cacharro en un avión...

—Es más cómodo alquilar una aquí, y más barato....bueno, voy a pagar la cuenta y nos vamos a dar un paseo.

* * *

Así Yuri y yo terminamos recorriendo las calles de Montreal a bordo de una bonita y potente máquina, pasando por el Mont Royal, el paseo de la ribera, o Vieux-Port, con preciosas tiendas y cafeterías al borde del puerto, sus bonitos parques y jardines, como el jardín botánico, para terminar paseando de la mano en los alrededores de la basílica de Notre-Dame de Montreal. Está claro que este país es más tolerante con respecto a las diferencias, ya que nadie nos mira mal, ni cuando Yuri me abraza para hacernos selfies.

Durante todo ese tiempo, Yuri no para de hacer fotos, creo que se dedica a subirlas a sus redes sociales, aunque también le manda algunas a su abuelo.

—Ten cuidado con las fotos o las Yuri’s Angels te localizarán—le digo cuando lo veo enfrascado con el móvil.

—Solo he puesto un par de fotos, el resto son para mi abuelo.

—¿Lo echas de menos?

—Pues claro, antes me acompañaba, pero ahora está delicado para viajes tan largos.

—Bueno, no te sientas solo, ahora estás conmigo, ¿no?

—Pues...

Yuri me mira entre sorprendido y avergonzado, aunque luego me responde un poco seco.

—No te preocupes Otabek, no quiero ser una carga para ti, tienes mucho trabajo, con los entrenos, la música...

—Vamos Yuri, para mí es un placer acompañarte, ya te digo que es una suerte que seas mi pareja.

—Eh...será mejor que volvamos.

Me parece que quiere esquivar el tema, así que va muy callado todo el viaje de vuelta al hotel, y yo me pierdo en mis pensamientos sobre Yuri, todos estos años de admiración se pueden transformar en algo más por culpa de las distancias cortas, gana mucho cuando se le conoce de cerca y no es para nada tan gruñón como nos quiere hacer creer...“no es tan fiero el león como lo pintan”, bueno, tigre en este caso.

Al llegar, estaciono la moto en un callejón del hotel y decidimos entrar por una puerta lateral, para evitar a las fans que montan guardia.

—¿Nos vemos en la cena?—le pregunto cuando lo veo alejarse.

—Estoy cansado, creo que comeré en mi habitación.

—Bueno, nos vemos mañana entonces—antes de que se aleje un poco, lo llamo—Yuri, y piensa en lo que hablamos, si te sientes solo, llámame.

—Vale gracias, lo tendré en cuenta.

Veo su pelo rubio desaparecer a lo lejos, y me quedo pensando que quizás no es tan buena idea pasarme las horas detrás de él, no quiero incomodarlo, y por otro lado, tengo la sensación que mi pobre corazón va a salir perdiendo en todo esto. Con esa idea triste en mi cabeza, me cuelo en el hotel siguiendo los pasos de Yuri.

* * *

Abro los ojos y siento la voz de Yuri que me llama, “Otabek, ven”. Me levanto de la cama y salgo al pasillo, intentando localizar la habitación de Yuri. Me paseo por el hotel de concentración, hasta que estoy delante de su puerta, y se abre sin esfuerzo.

—¿Yuri?

—Otabek, ayúdame.

Entro en la habitación y todo está en penumbra, y al volver la esquina, me encuentro con un espectáculo increíble. Yuri está de nuevo con los brazos en alto, enredado con su ropa, pero parece haber sido atado a conciencia, porque también sus tobillos están sujetos a la pared. De nuevo su cara está tapada, mostrando solo parte de su nariz y su boca, que susurra mi nombre con tono sensual.

Su piel resplandece en la semi oscuridad, y su torso se expande respirando agitado, y ahora si me fijo en su entrepierna, que está algo abultada bajo ese minúsculo tanga blanco.

Antes de darme cuenta, mi mano va camino de tocar su cuerpo, y acaricio su cadera, provocando que Yuri se estremezca y suelte un pequeño gemido.

Me doy cuenta que estoy sin ropa, debo haberla perdido en el camino desde mi habitación hasta aquí, aunque no sé en que momento, o quizás me dormí desnudo.

Mis manos no pueden dejar de tocar su piel caliente, y ya no puedo resistir el impulso de apretarme contra su cuerpo. Mis labios también hacen contacto, primero en su cuello esbelto y luego paso por su barbilla hasta desembocar en su boca que espera ansiosa mi intromisión.

Nuestras duras entrepiernas chocan, y con el roce, el sonido de nuestros gemidos aumentan, y recibo un mordisco en el labio y un “Otabek” en el oído que me elevan hasta que casi llego al clímax, pero me ocurre algo extraño, abro los ojos de golpe y estoy sentado en mi cama, jadeando como un loco y sudando a mares.

“Mierda, era todo un sueño, y se jodió en lo mejor”, noto una presencia a mi lado.

—Hey Beks, ¿estás bien?—Jean se acerca y pone su mano en mi hombro.

Ese contacto hace que me sobresalte, todavía tengo la piel sensible por haber estado tan cerca de tener un orgasmo.

—¿Qué soñabas?—JJ se ríe pícaro, seguro que algo se imagina.

—Solo que me resbalaba y me caía de boca en la pista.

—Pues seguro que has hecho un agujero en el hielo—me dice señalando hacia abajo con su mentón.

Cuando miro descubro que la tela de mis bóxers está estirada y a duras penas contiene mi erección imposiblemente dura.

—Eh...

—Creo que vas a necesitar darte una ducha bien fría para refrescar eso—Jean se ríe y me empiezo a arrepentir de haber compartido el cuarto con él.

—Cállate loco—me levanto y me lío en la sábana como en las películas malas para irme al baño.

Al cerrar la puerta del baño, me dejo caer sobre ella, preguntándome que carajo voy a hacer ahora con semejante cosa, estoy dudando si darme una ducha como dijo JJ o caer en la tentación y terminar mi sueño aunque sea usando la imaginación.

Me voy a contener, no es plan de hacer eso estando Jean al otro lado de la puerta, conociéndolo, seguro que tiene la oreja pegada en la madera, así que respiro hondo y me relajo, refresco un poco mi cara y mi nuca y cuando estoy preparado, salgo del baño.

—¿Me vas a contar que soñabas de verdad?, mejor dicho, ¿con quién soñabas?

—Si te lo cuento, no vas a parar de darle la lata, y creo que acabaría arañándote la cara.

—¿Soñabas con el gatito ruso?

—¿Qué?, ¡yo no he dicho tal cosa!

—Vamos, no era difícil deducirlo, no hay nadie más en el circuito con tanto mal genio, y teniendo en cuenta que sois pareja en las fotos de promoción...

—Eso es mucho suponer.

—Mira creo que eres el único que no protesta por tenerlo de pareja, así que estoy seguro de algo, a ti te gusta Yuri, ¿verdad?

—No...no, eso es imposible...yo solo lo admiro.

—Venga, sigues su carrera de cerca desde hace casi ocho años, desde que coincidisteis de críos en ese campamento de ballet, ¿no es así?

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que me guste?

—Tú no te ves la cara cuando lo miras, he descubierto que puedes sonreír, con eso te lo digo todo...y ni siquiera te molesta cuando te gana.

—Él es mejor que yo—reconozco muy serio.

—Yo también, pero a mí sí que me gruñes.

—Tú no eres mejor que yo—le digo para picarlo.

—¿Cómo?, me las pagarás—me dice saltando sobre mí.

Nos reímos y nos echamos una de nuestras peleas épicas sobre la cama, como cuando éramos más jóvenes y entrenábamos en Canadá.

—Cuéntamelo, te prometo que no lo voy a fastidiar—me dice después de un rato, sofocado tras la pequeña batalla.

—Vale, creo que me ha empezado a gustar y no hago más que hacer el idiota...le toqué el culo, Jean y me sentí mal...bueno...mal, pero bien a la vez, no sé si me explico.

—Eres un pervertido, Beks.

—Pero eso no fue lo peor, lo vi casi desnudo.

—Todos nos vemos desnudos en los vestuarios, no es nada nuevo...

—Si, pero le quité la ropa—le digo con un susurro.

—Lo que me sorprende es que el gatito se dejara quitar la ropa.

—Se quedó atorado, no tuvo más remedio.

—Seguro que fue gracioso de ver—dice Jean soltando una risilla.

—Gracioso no es la palabra.

—¿Te has quedado pillado con eso?, ¿por eso estás tan caliente?

—Es que tú no lo viste, Jean, los dos casi desnudos, encerrados en un cubículo del baño de menos de un metro cuadrado, tocándolo y notando su olor tan dulce, muy cerca...no sabía que una piel podía irradiar tanto calor...

—Definitivamente, necesitas esa ducha bien fría.

Me tiro en la cama y me tapo la cabeza con la almohada, noto mi cara arder, aunque no es la única parte de mi cuerpo que está en ignición.

—Jean es tarde, vamos a dormir, que mañana tenemos trabajo duro.

—Seguro que no tan duro como tú.

—Calla, pervertido.

Jean se ríe y yo me acurruco para intentar dormir, pero no me resulta nada fácil.

* * *

Por la mañana bajo al comedor, y veo desde lejos a Yuri desayunando. Enfrentarlo es lo último que me apetece después de convertirlo en el protagonista de mi sueño más húmedo, no quiero hacer de nuevo el idiota si me pongo nervioso, así que decido esquivarlo.

Pero algo me impide ignorarlo en el último momento, está solo y veo su cara un poco triste,parece esconder algo entre sus brazos sobre la mesa, así que al final me acerco.

—Hola Yuri, veo que no has necesitado ayuda para quitarte el pijama—le suelto para intentar alegrarlo un poco.

—Duermo sin pijama—me zampa sin cortarse y yo trago saliva.

Me mira serio y yo sé que pasa algo. Paseo mi mirada por la mesa y descubro una pequeña magdalena con una velita encima, aunque Yuri parece querer ocultarla.

—¿Qué tienes ahí?

—Nada, una tontería—me dice intentando darme la espalda.

—Venga Yuri, enséñamelo.

—¡No, no quiero que veas lo patético que puedo ser!, y menos un tío tan genial como tú.

“¿Genial?, ¿Yuri Plisetsky dice que soy genial?”, creo que esto no está pasando.

—Creía que eras mi amigo, bueno, ¿eres mi amigo o no?—le pregunto sentándome a su lado.

—¿Eh?—responde confuso—¿me consideras tu amigo?

—Bueno, solo si tú quieres.

—Si quiero—dice muy seguro.

—Pues entonces cuéntame que pasa, estás triste y no sé por qué, ¿a qué viene esa velita?

—Es mi cumpleaños—su tono suena compungido.

—¿Hoy es uno de Marzo?, lo siento, lo olvidé, te hubiera felicitado.

—¿Por qué sabes cuándo es mi cumpleaños?

—Te lo dije, soy tu mayor fan—le digo con una sonrisa tonta en la cara—así que...¡feliz cumpleaños, Yuri!

Lo abrazo sin pensar, y noto a Yuri un poco tenso, aunque luego se relaja un poco.

—Oye, deja que encienda la vela, tú pides un deseo, soplas y te canto “feliz cumpleaños”.

—No te atrevas a cantar, kazajo tonto.

—Canto bajito, solo para ti.

Localizo un mechero en el gran salón y vuelvo con Yuri, que acaba con la cara un poco roja cuando sopla la vela y canto para él.

—¿Has pedido el deseo?

—Eso son cosas de críos—protesta Yuri.

—Podías pedir ganar el campeonato.

—Eso no depende de la suerte, depende del trabajo duro.

—Me sorprende esa mentalidad ganadora que tienes, y luego dices que yo soy genial.

—Es que lo eres, Otabek.

—Venga ya, no digas eso...bueno, ¿qué planes tienes para tu cumple?

—Hoy el día está apretado, sesión de entrenamiento mañana y tarde, y luego hay una fiesta de no se qué, pero no me apetece nada.

—La fiesta de promoción, me han invitado a pinchar.

—Pues entonces sí que voy, me gusta esa faceta tuya de DJ.

—Vale, pues después de la fiesta nos podemos juntar con gente en mi cuarto y celebramos tu cumple, ¿qué te parece?

—Es que...es mejor que quedemos en el mío, pero solos...tú y yo—me dice con tono de duda.

—¿Por qué?

—No se me da bien la gente.

—Como quieras, es que no quería que pasaras solo este día.

—Casi todos los años es igual, estamos en medio de la temporada, y este año mi abuelo no puede venir, no está bien de salud.

—Bueno, pues entonces yo estaré contigo...¿quieres un chocolate?, no puedes comerte ese pastel a palo seco.

—Mejor un café, y trae algo para ti también, no me gusta comer solo.

—Claro, vuelvo enseguida.

Me acerco a la zona de bufé y coloco varias cosas en la bandeja, el desayuno es muy importante si te vas a pasar el día dando saltos por la pista. Vuelvo con Yuri y compartimos la comida y el café, haciendo planes para el día de hoy.

Al montarnos en el autobús que nos lleva a la pista, Yuri se sienta a mi lado, parece que prefiere estar conmigo en lugar de ocupar los últimos asientos aislado de todos como hace siempre, lo que provoca que Víctor me sonría y me haga un gesto de triunfo con sus manos.

—¿Qué le pasa a ese idiota?—pregunta Yuri señalando a su compañero ruso.

—No sé, parece muy feliz—le digo haciéndome el tonto.

Una vez en el vestuario, evito el contacto visual con Yuri, y él me ayuda entrando en uno de los cubículos para vestirse, aunque me dice:

—De todas formas no te vayas lejos, solo por si acaso.

Yo le sonrío, pero resoplo cuando cierra la puerta tras él.

Verlo deslizarse por la pista con ese traje blanco y plata es un espectáculo digno de admiración, hoy además se ha hecho una trenza y está radiante, está claro que a sus diecinueve años recién cumplidos está más hermoso que nunca.

Tengo que concentrarme para no dar con mis huesos en la pista, y tampoco quiero distraerlo a él, no quiero que un día como hoy Yakov le eche la bronca y le obligue a entrenar hasta tarde, perdiéndose la fiesta.

* * *

Después de un duro día de entrenamiento, el autobús de nuevo nos deja en el hotel, y tengo que zarandear un poco a Yuri que se ha dormido sobre mi hombro. No ha sido fácil, he tenido que soportar todo el camino estoicamente notando como el ruso respiraba sobre mi piel, su aliento me quemaba incluso a través de la camiseta.

Su pelo me hacia cosquillas en la cara y el olor de su champú me incitaba a querer descubrir más de su aroma, quería deslizar mi nariz por su cuello y bajo sus orejas, pero he tenido que conformarme con rozar su mano que descansaba sobre mi pecho como si yo fuera la almohada más cómoda del mundo.

Ahora, su cara no tiene precio cuando descubre que se ha dormido sobre mí, balbucea una disculpa y se tapa la cabeza con la capucha de la sudadera, bajándose del autobús a trompicones.

—Otabek, te veo en la fiesta—me dice saliendo disparado por el hall del hotel.

—Yuri...

Pero no me da tiempo a hablar con él, se escabulle entre la gente y yo me quedo como un tonto en medio de la recepción, hasta que noto un codazo en mi costado.

—¡Auch!—me quejo sonoramente.

—No sabía que ahora eras la niñera del gatito ruso—me dice Jean con sorna.

—Prefiero cuidarlo a él antes que soportarte a ti–le digo con una burla.

—Mira, tienes ahí un tesoro—Jean señala mi ropa—puedes enmarcar tu camiseta con sus babas, no tendría precio para cualquier fan.

—Cállate Jean, el pobre estaba muy cansado, Yakov le ha dado mucha caña en el entreno.

—Pues has perdido tu oportunidad, podías haberlo acostado en su camita y arroparlo con un besito.

—Ha salido corriendo, pero he conseguido que venga a la fiesta—le digo con una sonrisa.

—Creo que el hada rusa quiere algo contigo, porque eso no es normal.

—Dice que le gusta mi faceta de DJ.

—Lo que le gusta es verte pinchar con tus camisetas apretadas, como a todos.

—Venga, no tengo tanto éxito—le quito importancia a su comentario.

—Será porque no quieres.

Jean se larga dedicándome una última mirada pícara, y yo me dedico a recomponerme unos segundos antes de enfilar el camino hasta el ascensor.

Una vez en mi cuarto, me pongo a rebuscar mi ropa más sexy para comprobar si la teoría de Jean es cierta y acabo recién duchado con una camiseta blanca un poco ceñida que marca bien mis bíceps, si esto no atrae la mirada de Yuri...

“¿Por qué quiero que se fije en mí?”, pienso fríamente, es suficiente con ser su amigo, tampoco lo quiero asustar y que todo se vaya a la mierda, por una vez que consigo pasar tiempo con él.

De todas formas, no tengo tiempo de cambiarme, así que recojo mis bártulos y me voy hacia el salón donde será la fiesta para prepararlo todo.

La mesa de DJ está en una plataforma un poco alta y decorada con varios carteles anunciando el campeonato, en una de las fotos está Víctor con Yuuri y me pregunto si el ruso ha hecho de las suyas para estar como protagonista, ahí bien centrado en el lugar más visible de la fiesta, es que le encanta figurar.

En cambio el otro ruso aparece con una sudadera negra con un tigre estampado, con la capucha por la cabeza y mirando su móvil, y se posiciona en un rincón después de darme un saludo tímido con la mano. Yo quiero acercarme a Yuri, pero uno de los tipos de la organización me entretiene dándome algunas instrucciones.

El ambiente se va animando, y empiezo a poner algo de música, hasta que aparece el presidente de la federación internacional de patinaje, que se presenta y dice algunas palabras de bienvenida a todos los patinadores, entrenadores y personal de apoyo de los equipos. Al terminar el discurso, la pista es solo mía y decido imponer mi ritmo para que todos bailen, aunque el que más estoy interesado en ver, no separa el culo de la pared.

Sé que me está mirando, aunque no pueda despegar mi vista de todos los controles de la mesa de mezclas, sé que sus ojos están fijos en mí, así que durante un momento lo observo y le hago una seña con mi dedo, llamándolo.

“Ven gatito, no quieres bailar delante de todos, pero bailarás para mí”

Yuri parece captar el mensaje, aunque por un momento mira hacia los lados como si no fuera con él, y luego se señala dudoso, y yo respondo con un gesto de la cabeza. Se acerca esquivando a la gente y sube a la cabina.

—¿No te gusta mi música?, ¿por qué no bailas?—le pregunto separando uno de los auriculares de mi oreja,

—Bailo muy mal.

—Por como te mueves sobre el hielo, lo dudo...haces ballet, Yuri, venga, muévete, aquí solo estamos tú y yo.

Niega con la cabeza con ese aire de niño asustado, y entonces decido hacer algo para que reaccione, aunque me doy cuenta muy tarde que es verdaderamente estúpido, cambio la canción y pongo una típica de los cumpleaños, y entonces agarro el micro para felicitarlo.

—Queridos amigos, pido un aplauso para mi amigo, ¡feliz cumpleaños, Yuri Plisetsky!

Todos aplauden y corean su nombre, mientras Yuri me mira en shock y claramente, con ganas de matarme, hasta que se baja de la plataforma un poco aturdido.

“Mierda, la cagué, soy un puto bocazas”, pienso con ganas de correr detrás de él, pero me quedan unos minutos hasta que me releve el auténtico DJ, uno famoso de verdad que continuará animando la fiesta. Cuando por fin aparece, apenas puedo disfrutar unos momentos de su compañía, y eso que me felicita por mi actuación, pero casi salgo a correr, porque estoy deseando encontrarme con Yuri para disculparme.

Lo localizo por fin en un rincón, agachado en el suelo, y sin levantar la vista del móvil.

—Yuri, lo siento, ha sido una estupidez.

—Si bueno, estoy acostumbrado, a la gente le gusta fastidiarme, pero pensé que tú eras diferente—casi no me mira.

—Déjame compensarte, te invito a una cerveza o algo.

—Buena suerte, en este antro no hay alcohol, la fiesta es para deportistas.

—Si, además tú eres menor.

—¿Perdona?, diecinueve recién cumplidos—replica indignado.

—En Canada son veintiuno para beber.

—Pues vaya mierda...¿uno no puede emborracharse ni el día de su cumpleaños?, así no olvidaré que estoy jodidamente solo.

—No estás solo, estás conmigo y tengo un plan, ¿te vienes o no?—le ofrezco mi mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

—¿Dónde vamos?

—A la sala VIP.

Nos movemos entre la gente, tengo que tirar de su brazo porque parece venir de mala gana. Al llegar cerca de la puerta de la otra sala, me para un vigilante.

—¿Tenéis invitación?—nos pregunta.

—Eh...aquí mi amigo y yo solo queremos pasar para pillar una cerveza, que esta gente nos tienen con la ley seca, anda enróllate—le digo en plan amistoso.

—Lo siento, no se puede pasar.

—Déjalo Otabek, ya si eso...

—¿Otabek?...¿eres el DJ?—pregunta el tipo interesado.

—Pues si...

—Me gusa tu música, ¿podrías pasarme un par de tus canciones?, es que mi novia me habló de ti, el DJ patinador.

—Con mucho gusto, todas para ti—le digo sacando un pendrive del bolsillo con copias de mis canciones para dejarlo en su mano—para que bailes mucho con tu novia.

—Gracias tío, te debo una.

—Estamos en paz—respondo con una sonrisa.

El vigilante nos deja pasar y Yuri me mira sorprendido, parece que se le ha pasado el enfado. Miramos a nuestro alrededor y vemos a mucha gente bailando y divirtiéndose y en el centro de todo el jaleo, está Nickiforov sentado en un sofá y rodeado de chicas guapas, aunque él solo presta atención al Yuuri japonés que parece bebido y baila en un tubo metálico frente a él con la camisa medio abierta.

—¿Por qué ellos son VIP y nosotros no?—protesta Yuri.

—Víctor se cuela en todas partes.

—Por lo que veo, tú también.

—Tus deseos son órdenes para mí, ¿y ahora?, ¿qué quieres, Yuri?

—Un Cosmo, bien cargado.

—Eso es de chicas—le digo con una sonrisa.

—Es mi puto cumpleaños y quiero un Cosmopolitan, ¿es mucho pedir, DJ bocazas?

—Vale gatito, no te enfades y búscanos un hueco.

Mientras voy hacia la barra dejo al rubio curioseando entre la gente, conociéndolo, encontrará el sitio más escondido de toda la sala VIP.

—¿Qué te pongo, guapo?—me pregunta una camarera muy atractiva.

—Una cerveza y un Cosmo bien cargado.

En cuanto escucha lo del “Cosmo”, se le quitan las ganas de coquetearme, no es para nada lo que ella se imagina, aunque realmente prefiero a Yuri un millón de veces. Después de pagar, regreso con Yuri, que se ha puesto cómodo en un sofá un poco alejado.

—¿Quieres estar escondido?—le pregunto dándole su copa.

—No quiero que nadie me moleste.

—¿Y yo te molesto?

—No, pero no tenías que haber dicho lo de mi cumpleaños.

—Lo siento, ¿me perdonas?

—Te perdono porque esto está de muerte—dice levantando su copa—brindo por eso y por mí, feliz cumpleaños para mí mismo.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Yuri.

Y antes de darme cuenta, Yuri lleva varios cócteles en el cuerpo y baila con aire de borracho, pegado a mí en un rincón de la pista. No es que me queje, está un poco desinhibido, y canturrea bailando con los brazos levantados, mientras me enseña su ombligo y mis manos rozan sus caderas, esos gloriosos montículos donde empiezan sus oblicuos que me encantaría descubrir en todo su recorrido hacia su pubis.

—Venga Otabek, baila conmigo.

—Yuri, has bebido mucho, deberías irte a descansar.

—No, es mi fiesta y quiero bailar—su acento denota su poca tolerancia al alcohol.

Me resigno y lo acompaño, no creo que sea muy habitual ver así al tigre del hielo, así que me dejo llevar, bailando y riendo como si fuéramos un par de adolescentes en una noche de desfase.

He perdido la noción del tiempo, y ahora Yuri y yo cuchicheamos muy pegados en un sofá, se ríe con el pavo subido mientras bebe un pequeño chupito, de un color indefinible y una de sus manos acaba en mi muslo.

“Míralo, el que decía que no había tenido contacto físico con nadie, pues hoy se está pasando”, pienso mientras veo como se acerca peligrosamente a mí.

—Hey gatito, ¿te diviertes?—la voz de Víctor me sobresalta y me separo un poco de Yuri.

—Hola calvo, ¿quieres un chupito?—pregunta Yuri cada vez más ido.

—Será mejor que te acuestes...Otabek, ¿puedes hacer el favor de llevarlo a la cama?, Lilia lo está buscando y...

“¿Qué lo lleve a la cama?, santo Dios, ¿y tiene que preguntarlo así?”

—¿Y por qué yo?, ¿tengo pinta de canguro?—protesto enérgico.

—Tienes pinta de que a ti te hará caso y a mí me daría una patada en mi hermoso culo—replica Nickiforov.

—Está bien, yo lo acompaño.

—Salid mejor por ahí, no hay vigilancia.

Víctor me señala una puerta de servicio y yo levanto a Yuri que se ríe cuando lo estoy cargando en peso.

—¿Dónde vamos?, ¿seguimos la fiesta en otro lado?—me pregunta Yuri divertido.

—Si, en la cama, que duermas bien, hada rusa—lo despide Víctor.

Yuri gruñe y yo tengo que soportar el pataleo hasta que salimos hacia la zona de servicio. Parece una cocina, donde todavía hay gente recogiendo cosas, y nos miran con curiosidad al pasar.

—Déjame bajar, creo que puedo caminar, no soy una puta princesa.

—Eres muy mal hablado cuando bebes, Yuri.

—Y tú no eres nada divertido.

—Alguien tiene que estar sobrio para llevar el control...ven, subamos por aquí.

Nos montamos en un ascensor, pero no sé en que piso está su habitación.

—¿Cuál es tu habitación?—le pregunto.

—¿No vamos a tu cuarto?

—Si quieres, pero yo lo comparto con Jean.

—¿El tipo canadiense?

—El mismo.

—Pues entonces al mío, habitación 1203.

—En marcha.

Yuri se ríe solo cuando se desequilibra, y acaba apoyando la cabeza sobre mí pecho.

—Otabek, estás duro.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Tu pecho, parece una roca...y estás muy caliente, ¿tienes fiebre?, ¿estás malo?

Su mano va a parar a mi frente, y yo trago saliva, desde luego, si no lo estoy, voy a estarlo en pocos minutos si sigue rozándose conmigo.

—Es que hace calor, y este ascensor es muy estrecho.

—¿Te imaginas que nos quedamos atrapados?—dice Yuri con una risilla.

—Calla Yuri, es mejor no pensar en eso.

De forma inoportuna se me vienen a la mente las imágenes de su cuerpo casi desnudo atrapado con su mono, y tengo que cerrar los ojos y suspirar mirando al techo, aunque sigo oyendo la risa de Yuri y notándolo apoyado contra mi pecho.

—Por fin, ya hemos llegado, vamos—le digo sujetando su mano.

Salgo del ascensor tirando de Yuri y caminamos hasta dar con su cuarto, lo miro esperando que saque su llave, pero solo me mira con los brazos en alto.

—Busca la llave, Otabek—me dice con sonrisa tonta.

—Venga, es muy tarde para jugar, ¿qué pasará si Lilia te pilla borracho a estas horas en el pasillo?

—Que será todo culpa tuya.

Yuri sigue sin colaborar mientras tengo que palpar sus bolsillos buscando la tarjeta magnética, y me da la impresión que sería la clase de cosa que lo pondría nervioso en otras circunstancias. Cuando la localizo, tengo que meter la mano en su bolsillo, y eso parece hacerle cosquillas porque se ríe mucho más.

—Creo que te gusta meterme mano.

—Es que tú no ayudas—me quejo.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?, me estoy divirtiendo y no quiero irme a dormir.

—Está bien, me quedo contigo, pero solo cinco minutos.

—Pensaba que ibas a quedarte a dormir.

—Bueno yo...

De repente cuando la puerta se abre, veo que la habitación es grande, pero solo tiene una cama. Lo empujo dentro de la habitación, ya hemos tentado mucho a la suerte.

—¿Cómo quieres que me quede si solo tienes una cama?

—Es grande, cabemos los dos.

No puedo creer que esté diciendo eso, no es que me desagrade, pero no es mi estilo aprovecharme de un tipo borracho.

—Otabek, gracias por estar conmigo en mi cumpleaños, lo he pasado muy bien.

—Gracias a ti por compartirlo conmigo.

Sin saber como ha pasado, tengo las dos manos de Yuri apoyadas en mi pecho y se acerca a mí con los ojos cerrados, esperando que lo bese. Mi mente entra en cortocircuito y sin pensar, también cierro los ojos y le doy el encuentro hasta notar el roce de sus labios. Una corriente eléctrica me recorre cuando saboreo su labio inferior y la punta de su lengua sale de su boca para rozar la mía. Es un beso torpe y raro, pero me olvido de todo cuando entierro mis dedos en su pelo y lo atraigo más hacia mí, profundizando el beso, hasta que Yuri gime y se separa, llevándose las manos a la boca y mirándome como un niño que ha hecho algo mal.

—Yuri, ¿qué pasa?, ¿no te ha gustado?

—Me has besado—me dice dudando.

—Tú querías, ¿no?

—Si, pero...me has respondido, creía que...

—¿Qué te iba a rechazar?, tú me gustas Yuri, desde hace tiempo, pero no sabía que yo te gustaba.

—Otabek...

—¿Qué?

De repente, Yuri tiene muy mala cara y antes de que me dé tiempo a reaccionar, se dobla hacia delante y empieza a vomitar. Aunque se resiste, lo sujeto con cuidado, pero acabamos los dos manchados y manchando el suelo.

—Otabek, lo siento, que vergüenza.

—No te preocupes, ven al baño.

Lo llevo con cuidado y lo siento en el inodoro, le quito la ropa con calma, pero no es como nuestra experiencia en el vestuario, ahora solo me centro en cuidarlo y lavarlo con un poco de agua templada. También le arreglo el pelo y lo ayudo a lavarse los dientes.

Yo también me quito la ropa y me aseo, y la lavo un poco para dejarla secar en las barras de las toallas. Durante todo ese proceso, Yuri no deja de mirarme, aunque no dice ni pío, y empiezo a preguntarme si se arrepiente del beso.

Lo acompaño hasta la cama y lo dejo sentado mientras limpio el suelo, y cuando quiero darme cuenta, Yuri se ha tirado hacia atrás y está dormido, aunque con las piernas colgando por el borde de la cama, así que tengo que cogerlo con cuidado y acostarlo bien.

Me quedo mirándolo un segundo, y me planteo si quedarme, pero solo para vigilarlo, no quiero que vomite otra vez estando solo.

“Eres un mentiroso terrible”, me digo a mí mismo, “lo que quieres es meterte en su cama y pasar la noche con él”.

Realmente, sería un buen plan si no estuviera inconsciente, repito que no es mi estilo aprovecharme de una situación así.

“¿A quién quiero engañar?, me muero por apretarme contra su cuerpo caliente, aunque sea solo para oírlo respirar”.

Así que no me lo pienso, me coloco a su lado, pero antes de acomodarme, le doy un beso casto en la frente.

—Buenas noches Yuri.

—...Beka...

“¿Beka?, muy bonito, yo te llamaré Yura”, pienso mientras me preparo para dormir, pero Yuri con un rápido movimiento, me abraza dejándome atrapado con sus piernas y brazos.

“Puf, que noche más larga, tanta piel expuesta tan bonita en contacto con la mía...”

Pero es muy tarde para buscar un pijama, y no quiero despertar a Yuri, creo que tendré que aguantar como pueda, pero tengo que dormir porque mañana los entrenamientos pueden acabar conmigo, menos mal que solo serán por la tarde.

* * *

Cuando me despierto por la mañana, noto un movimiento extraño a mi espalda, y unos sonidos como de pánico, así que me giro y veo a Yuri que me mira muy asustado.

—Buenos días, Yuri—le sonrío con cariño.

Me deslizo un poco hacia él para darle algún mimo, pero me esquiva y acaba cayéndose de la cama.

—¡Ahhh!

—¡Yuri!

Me asomo y lo veo tirado en el suelo, liado en las sábanas y despeinado. Yuri se levanta de un salto y me mira espantado.

—¿Por qué estamos sin ropa en la cama?, ¿nos hemos acostado?

—¿No te acuerdas?

Por un segundo, tengo la tentación de decirle que si, pero no soy tan malvado, sobre todo siento mucha lástima de Yuri y su expresión de angustia, así que me levanto y recogiendo una de las sábanas, lo arropo y lo siento a mi lado en la cama.

—Yuri, no ha pasado nada, solo hemos dormido juntos.

—¿Por qué?

—Estabas mal, solo quería vigilarte.

—¿Y la ropa?

—Nos manchamos cuando vomitaste.

—¡Dios!, ¿te vomité encima?—pregunta avergonzado.

—¿De verdad no recuerdas nada?—Yuri niega con la cabeza—¿qué es lo último que tienes en la cabeza?

—Recuerdo los cócteles, y recuerdo bailar contigo...¿por qué me dejaste beber tanto?

—Era tu cumpleaños y dijiste que te sentías solo—le explico sujetándole por los hombros.

—Patético, ¿verdad?

—Yuri, no estes triste...esto...¿tampoco recuerdas el beso?

—¿A quién he besado?...dios...—Yuri se tapa la boca y me mira intentando recordar.

—A mí...bueno, realmente fue algo mutuo, y tengo que decirte que no me importaría repetir—cuando se lo digo, Yuri me mira un poco sorprendido.

—Otabek...tengo que pedirte que te vayas.

—Eh...vale, pero dame un minuto, no tengo ropa.

Yuri asiente y se separa de mí, supongo que tengo que darle su tiempo y espacio para meditar lo que ha pasado. Rebusco mi móvil que anda tirado por el suelo de la habitación, marco el número de Jean.

—Jean, soy yo...necesito un favor, pero sin preguntas.

—¿Dónde has dormido?—me dice JJ a través del teléfono y yo suspiro—vale, luego me lo cuentas.

—Sé que suena raro pero, ¿podrías traerme ropa limpia a la habitación de Yuri?...1203, por favor, con un chándal servirá.

—Enseguida estoy ahí, pero no pienses que...

Le cuelgo antes de tener que darle más explicaciones y menos delante de Yuri.

—¿Estarás bien?—le pregunto mirando su cara preocupada—no ha pasado nada serio si es lo que te agobia.

—¿A ti no te parece serio que nos hayamos besado?

—Yo hablaba de sexo...pero si, me lo tomo en serio, tú me gustas Yuri, ya te lo dije ayer, pero es obvio que no te acuerdas.

—A lo mejor solo aprovechaste que estaba borracho.

—No es así, ese no es mi estilo, y no me gusta jugar con la gente a la que aprecio y admiro, y menos contigo, ¿sabes qué?, ayer podía haber hecho muchas cosas, prácticamente te desmayaste en mis brazos, pero solo me limité a abrazarte, a notar tu calor y tu respiración, a velar por tu sueño y disfrutar del olor de tu piel...

—Otabek...

—¿Qué?

Creo que me interrumpe porque estoy hablando más de la cuenta y está un poco sonrojado, pero unos golpes en la puerta nos impiden seguir hablando. Abro y veo a Jean sonriente con mi mochila en la mano.

—Beks, ¿qué haces tío?

—Lo siento, luego hablamos.

Le cierro la puerta en las narices y me voy con la bolsa al baño, el bueno de Jean ha pensado en todo y me ha traído hasta ropa interior, por lo que decido darme una ducha. Al salir de la ducha tengo que taparme rápidamente con la toalla porque Yuri está sentado en el inodoro todavía envuelto en la sábana.

—¡Dios, que susto!, ¿qué haces aquí?—le pregunto.

—No hemos terminado de hablar.

—¿Y no puedes esperar que me vista?

—Es que pareces tener prisa por largarte.

—Te recuerdo que eres tú el que me ha echado—cuando lo dijo, Yuri me mira con aire culpable, aunque veo que después me observa curioso—deja de mirarme, ¿me has espiado en la ducha?, y luego soy yo el acosador por tocarte el culo y verte desnudo en el vestuario.

—Y por besarme.

—Hey, el beso lo empezaste tú—le digo rozando su pecho con mi dedo.

—¿Qué dices?, yo no soy capaz de eso.

—Estabas descontrolado después de varios Cosmos y chupitos de “sex in the beach”.

—¿Se llaman así?—pregunta Yuri un poco rojo.

—Pues si...no sabía que bailabas tan sexy—le digo tirando de él para pegarlo a mí—baila otra vez conmigo.

Nos movemos bailando en el baño, aunque Yuri se resiste un poco.

—Otabek, no creo que sea buena idea estar tan pegados con tan poca ropa.

—Pues en la cama estabas aún más cerca, eras como un gatito mimoso ronroneando abrazado a mí—le hablo en tono sensual, acercando mi nariz a su oreja, rozando su cuello con mis labios.

—Otabek...

—Llámame Beka, me gustó cuando lo dijiste en sueños.

Le quito todo el lío de sábanas que lo rodea y lo subo en el lavabo, colocándome entre sus piernas para apretarme contra él.

—¿Puedo besarte?—le pregunto solo para estar seguro.

—¿De verdad me lo preguntas?, ¿cuándo solo tu toalla y mis bóxers se interponen entre nosotros?

—Pues eso tiene arreglo—le digo llevando mis manos a la cinturilla de su ropa.

—No Otabek, para.

—Vale, pero a mí la toalla me estorba...y no quiero mojarte.

La dejo caer al suelo y me pego contra él, besándolo intensamente, aunque se separa para respirar y veo como su mirada desciende por debajo de mi vientre.

—Gatito curioso—le susurro, y sus mejillas parecen las de un bebé con fiebre.

Me rio y lo abrazo, y noto como me rodea con sus brazos y sus piernas, haciendo el beso más profundo. Sus delicadas manos delinean los músculos de mi espalda, hasta que poco a poco su traviesa mano acaba apretando una de mis nalgas.

—Hum...

—Lo siento, te la tenía guardada...Otabek, estás duro por todas partes.

—Si, ¿eh?—pregunto insinuante.

—Lo digo en serio, estás en forma.

—Trabajo mucho para eso...pero ¿sabes?, todavía puedo estarlo más—le digo mordisqueando su cuello.

—Ah...Beka...

De repente, oímos ruidos en su cuarto, parece que alguien ha entrado y se mueve protestando por toda la habitación.

—¡Yuri, ¿estás ahí?—suena la severa voz de Lilia tras aporrear la puerta del baño.

Yuri abre muchos los ojos y se lleva las manos a la boca, como si no quisiera hacer ningún ruido y me empuja para separarme de él.

—Huy...déjame Otabek—Yuri me susurra nervioso, pero no pienso dejarlo escapar—¡Lilia, ahora salgo!

—¡No tardes!, o no llegas a la reunión.

Apretándolo con más fuerza, me pego contra él, lo beso y lo mosdisqueo mientras se agita entre mis brazos y no sé por qué pero notarlo tan nervioso me pone cantidad. Él solo se tapa la boca para no dejar escapar esos gemidos que pugnan por salir.

—Otabek, ¿cómo voy a explicar que tengo a un tipo desnudo en mi baño?

—Ahora me quedo escondido, pero primero quiero darte algo.

Intento deshacerme de su mínima ropa, y descubro su pubis suave con una fina capa de vello rubio, rodeando su virilidad que atrae mi mirada y a mis dedos juguetones.

—Oh...por favor, Lilia está ahí fuera—dice Yuri que se muerde el puño con excitación contenida.

—Relájate—le digo dándole un pequeño empujón para tumbarlo un poco y me inclino sobre él.

—No, no...no pongas tu boca ahí...por lo que más quieras.

Pero su cuerpo contradice sus palabras, en cuanto mis labios hacen contacto con su cálida y prieta carne, me embiste arqueando su espalda y gime con voz ronca para no hacer ruido. Lo sujeto con fuerza para que no se caiga del lavabo, porque está como enloquecido, y eso solo se debe a mí, no es por presumir, pero se me da bastante bien.

—¡Yuri, si estás haciendo lo que yo creo, no es momento para eso!—le grita Lilia tras la puerta.

—Otabek, para...—me dice, pero no le hago caso—Oh, joder...no pares...

Finalmente lo estoy llevando al límite, y es una imagen digna de ver, su pelo despeinado y sus ojos verdes como fuego, su boca apretada, incluso se ha mordido y una gota de sangre escapa de su labio herido...su piel con perlitas de sudor, pálida y rosada en algunas zonas, sus pezones duros y carnosos y sus largas piernas rodeándome...si esto no es el paraíso, no sé que podrá serlo.

—Arggg—Yuri se tapa la boca y me araña la espalda.

Me retiro con cuidado antes de que acabe en mi boca, quizás eso sería demasiado íntimo, y continuo unos segundos con caricias rápidas hasta que se retuerce y llega a su orgasmo. Respira de forma ruidosa y lo abrazo, sujetándolo con delicadeza para dejarlo en el suelo.

—Otabek, voy a matarte.

—Vaya, no es lo que suelen decirme, “eres el mejor” suele ser lo habitual.

—Idiota, voy a tener problemas con Lilia y esa bruja puede ser muy estricta, nada de sexo en las competiciones.

—¿Ni masturbarte?

—No.

—¿Y qué hace?, ¿os vigila todo el tiempo?...con razón estabas a reventar.

—Cállate y lárgate...seguro que has hecho esto para desconcentrarme, ¿es tu única manera de ganarme?

—Venga, no te enfades—le digo con una sonrisa, pero acabo con toda mi ropa en la cara cuando Yuri me la lanza, estropeando mi mejor baza.

“Falso, mi mejor baza está más abajo, pero Yuri está muy enfadado para apreciarla”.

—Escóndete y no salgas hasta que me vaya...idiota.

Yuri sale del baño y yo me visto con algo de dificultad por la rigidez de cierta parte de mi cuerpo.

—Tú y yo no tenemos suerte últimamente, que le vamos a hacer—le digo a mi “amigo” que palpita dolorosamente.

Me escondo dentro de la ducha y a los pocos minutos, oigo un portazo bastante sonoro de Yuri, será la señal para que me marche, aunque también puede ser que esté molesto, seguro que Lilia le ha reñido y conociéndolo, fijo que ha sido una conversación embarazosa para él.

* * *

Más tarde, y después de una sesión con la psicóloga del equipo, que nos ha enseñado varios vídeos de los competidores, no puedo quitarme de la cabeza a Yuri, y encima lo he estado viendo en algunas de las actuaciones más alucinantes de su carrera.

Así que cuando lo veo solo en la fila del bufé del almuerzo, me acerco a él sin dudar, aunque él parece querer ignorarme.

—Me alegra verte en el comedor con los demás.

—Yo no quería, Lilia me ha obligado—me dice seco.

—¿Por qué?

—Para que deje mis manos quietas y me concentre en mis pies.

—Jajaja—sin poder evitarlo, estallo en carcajadas.

—¡No te rías, gilipollas!, ha sido por tu culpa...además, no sé que hago hablando contigo.

Lo persigo por todo el comedor hasta que se sienta en una mesa apartada.

—¿Por qué no quieres hablarme?—le pregunto.

—Porque se me cae la cara de vergüenza, no puedo mirarte después de lo me hiciste en el baño.

—¿Qué pasa?, ¿no te gustó?

—Ese es el problema, que me gustó demasiado...eres, bueno...eres mi primera experiencia sexual y...nunca antes había tenido un orgasmo con nadie y fue...

—¿Genial?

—Raro.

—¿Raro?—pregunto extrañado.

—Bueno, creía que eras mi amigo, y todo ha ido demasiado rápido.

—Creo que tienes razón y tengo que pedirte disculpas por eso, ¿te asusté?

—Claro que no, tampoco soy tan mojigato, pero ahora, ¿cómo voy a mirarte a la cara pensando que...he estado en tu boca?...dios, y encima en medio de todo esto, llevo mucho tiempo esperando esta oportunidad, creo que por fin puedo ganarle a Víctor y no quiero tirarlo por la borda.

—Y yo quiero que le ganes, es injusto que digas que hago esto para poder ganarte, no es así, creo que eres el mejor y este campeonato es tuyo.

—Pues aléjate y no me distraigas.

—Pero yo quiero estar contigo—le digo un poco triste.

Yuri me mira pensativo, creo que en el fondo, le gusta la idea de no estar solo, así que le ofrezco una alternativa.

—Mira, creo que hemos empezado mal, soy Otabek, ¿quieres ser mi amigo o no?—le digo tendiéndole mi mano.

—¿Pero amigo con derecho a roce?—me pregunta sujetando mi mano.

—Eso solo depende de ti, tú marcas los límites, aunque yo me conformo solo con disfrutar de tu compañía.

—Solo si me prometes que mantendrás tu boca lejos de mí.

Eso me produce otra carcajada, y la cara de Yuri se colorea de una forma adorable, aunque luego me suelta.

—Al menos hasta que esto termine—me dice casi en un susurro.

—Hum...al menos reconoce que eso te gustó.

—Otabek, no me quiero arrepentir.

—Vale, prometido, pero también te prometo una cosa...si ganas, te daré el mejor premio de todos, tendrás una noche que no podrás olvidar.

—¿Estás muy seguro de tus capacidades, eh?

—¿Tú qué opinas?, aunque solo has visto una pequeña parte.

—No quiero pensar en eso...mira Beka, voy a comer antes de que todo esto se enfríe.

—Vale, voy por mi almuerzo...¿puedo comer contigo, no?

—Si, ya te dije que odio comer solo.

Me acerco al bufé para coger un par de platos y una bebida isotónica, pero cuando estoy a punto de salir con mi comida, siento que algo me golpea en la pierna y cuando me giro, veo tirado en el suelo a uno de los chicos del equipo de China. Me agacho a sujetarlo con cuidado y me pongo a pensar que es el segundo chaval que tengo desmayado en mis brazos en las últimas horas, pero este parece más enfermo que borracho, de hecho, está ardiendo de fiebre.

La gente de su equipo corre hacia él, y lo atienden, y yo me acerco a la máquina del hielo, poniendo algunos cubitos en una servilleta para refrescar su cabeza. El médico chino me lo agradece, pero me aparta delicadamente y yo vuelvo con Yuri cuando veo que se lo llevan a su habitación.

—¿Qué ha pasado?—me pregunta Yuri.

—Ese chico está enfermo, estaba ardiendo.

—Seguro que pilló la gripe.

—Es posible.

Pero no le damos importancia, y no nos damos cuenta que es el principio del fin.

* * *

Más tarde cuando volvemos de la pista de hielo del entrenamiento de la tarde, hay bastante revuelo en el hall del hotel, cuando aparecen varias personas vestidas con unos monos blancos, mascarillas y gafas de protección.

—¿Qué pasará?—pregunta Yuri pegándose a mi costado con tono asustado.

—Serán fumigadores, no te asustes—le digo apretando sus hombros.

—¿No lo habéis oído?, parece que hay varios casos del virus ese del que habla todo el mundo en el equipo chino—replica Jean a nuestro lado.

—¡Otabek!, tú lo tocaste—dice Yuri separándose de mí.

—Venga Yuri, solo lo ayudé con el hielo.

—Chicos, volved a vuestras habitaciones, aquí no hay nada que ver—nos dice un tipo de la organización.

Me despido de Yuri y me marcho a mi cuarto con Jean, pero no pasa ni media hora cuando están llamando a la puerta.

—Creo que Yuri te echa de menos—replica Jean socarrón.

—Eres malo...—pero me quedo callado cuando abro la puerta y veo a un tipo con mascarilla y traje de protección.

—¿Otabek Altin?—me pregunta.

—Si, soy yo.

—¿Podemos hacerle unas preguntas?

—Claro.

—Será mejor que me acompañe.

Lo sigo por el pasillo y me llevan hacia una de las habitaciones que parece haberse convertido en una consulta improvisada.

—¿Ha tenido usted contacto con el patinador Guang Hong Ji?

—Si se refiere al chico de China que se desmayó en el comedor, pues si, se cayó a mi lado y lo ayude a sostenerse.

—¿Hizo algo más?, ¿tocó a alguien más?

—Bueno, tenía fiebre y fui a la máquina del hielo por un par de cubitos y...

—Hay que desinfectar esa máquina—el tipo le da una orden a alguien y sigue conmigo—¿y luego?

—Bueno, pues comí con Yuri Plisetsky, el patinador ruso, descansé un rato en mi cuarto con mi amigo Jean Jack Leroy, y después me monté en el autobús para ir a la pista de hielo.

—Tenemos que saber quien se sentó cerca suya, a su lado y en las filas de delante y detrás.

—¿Qué está pasando?, ¿es el virus?

—Es muy probable...¿y se lavó las manos en algún momento?

—Si claro, cuando fui al baño después de comer.

—Al menos eso limita los posibles contactos...¿y cambiarse de ropa?

—Al salir del entrenamiento.

El tipo anota todo eso en un formulario y también me pide mi teléfono.

—Bueno, es usted un posible contacto de un paciente con el virus, de momento límite sus movimientos y lávese las manos con frecuencia, nada de invadir el espacio personal de nadie y cuidado al toser y estornudar, y nos tendría que avisar si se siente mal, ¿está claro?

—Si señor.

—Pues ya se puede marchar, le llamaremos si necesitamos más información.

—Muchas gracias.

Me voy hacia mi cuarto pensando en eso del “espacio personal”, está claro que me puedo olvidar de volver a besar a Yuri o intentar ninguna clase de acercamiento.

“Esto es un complot contra mí, entre las dudas de Yuri y ahora esto, mierda, ya podría haberse caído Guang cerca de otro”.

Al volver le cuento a Jean lo que pasa y me mira como si fuera un apestado, recogiendo varias de sus cosas para tenerlas más cerca de su cama y así no tener que acercase a mí.

—Joder, en el folleto que me han dado dice que debería comer aquí, tendré que decírselo a Yuri.

—Pobre gatito, ahora se sentirá abandonado.

—¿Pero podré ir a entrenar, no?—me pregunto dudoso.

—¿Ahí no lo dice?

—Dice que recibiremos instrucciones de cada equipo, creo que están reunidos.

—He leído que en Europa la cosa está chunga, han suspendido un montón de partidos y competiciones de todo tipo—me explica Jean.

—Esperemos que solo sea una gripe normal.

* * *

Pero no lo es, al día siguiente los resultados confirman que es el famoso coronavirus, y no solo Guang está afectado, también su médico, su compañero de habitación y otro chico que ha estado posando con él para las fotos de promoción.

La mitad del hotel somos contactos posibles y estamos bajo vigilancia, y la federación está reunida por la mañana para decidir que hacer con las competiciones, quedan menos de quince días para empezar y todo está en el aire.

A las doce nos convocan a una rueda de prensa, pero los médicos nos prohíben que estemos juntos, así que lo van a transmitir por el circuito interno del hotel para que cada uno lo vea por televisión encerrado en su cuarto.

La noticia nos cae como un jarro de agua fría, el campeonato se suspende hasta nueva orden y además, para colmo de males, ni siquiera nos dejan volver a casa, quedamos confinados en el hotel en cuarentena durante quince días, ¡quince días!, sin salir de nuestros cuartos para nada, bajo pena de multas o penalizaciones en futuras competiciones.

Jean y yo nos quedamos sin palabras, después de tantos meses de sacrificios y entrenamientos, todo se ha ido al traste.

—Mierda, tengo que hablar con Yuri—le digo buscando el móvil.

—Joder, y yo tengo que compartir contigo el cuarto, que estás medio infectado.

—Jean, seguro que todos estamos medio infectados, por eso cierran el hotel.

—Puf, quince putos días encerrado contigo, si al menos fueras una chica...

Le tiro una almohada a la cara, y nos reímos, hasta que suena mi teléfono.

—Hola Yuri, ¿qué pasa?—le contesto al ver su foto en la pantalla.

—¡Beka...!

Yuri está llorando a mares, y me preocupa que esté solo en su cuarto tanto tiempo.

—Yuri tranquilo.

—Joder, ¿y ahora cómo voy a ganarle a Víctor?

—Venga gatito, es solo cuestión de unos días, seguro que solo lo posponen...

—Que no Otabek, que han dicho que incluso pueden suspender las olimpíadas, ¡que son en verano!...tantos meses invertidos, horas de entrenamiento, para nada.

—Cálmate Yuri, tendrás tu oportunidad.

Pero solo oigo sus sollozos y me apena terriblemente no poder estar a su lado para abrazarlo y darle mimos.

—Yuri, ¿necesitas que esté a tu lado?

—No, ni se te ocurra, la policía vigila los pasillos y te pueden multar.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque...porque los he visto—responde tímido.

—¿Has intentado salir, Yura?

—Si bueno, quería verte.

—Yuri...no te preocupes, hablaremos siempre que quieras.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Siempre.

Charlamos un poco lejos de Jean para decirle alguna cosa tierna que lo tranquilice, y al final consigo que se ría un poco.

En los dos días siguientes, Jean y yo hemos acabado todas las provisiones del mini bar, hemos visto varias películas, incluidas algunas para adultos que hemos descubierto, aunque eso no ha sido buena idea, dos chicos encerrados con mentes calenturientas...

También Yuri y yo hemos estado hablando, con mensajes y llamadas, pero lo noto cada vez más decaído, así que empiezo a decirle cosas dulces, pero sin querer, se me escapan algunos comentarios subidos de tono, y el rubio no se queda atrás, incluso me manda un par de selfies con poca ropa, la cosa está escalando peligrosamente.

Tengo la sensación que voy a explotar de un momento a otro, la falta de actividad, la incertidumbre, y el sonido de la voz de Yuri mimoso infiltrándose hasta lo más profundo de mi cerebro, están colmando mi paciencia, sobre todo cuando me ha dicho, “Beka, te necesito”, con tono de animalillo en celo, así que al colgar el móvil, decido escapar de mi encierro al final del tercer día de confinamiento.

Preparo mi maleta y lanzo dentro varias prendas de ropa, mi ordenador y los cargadores, incluso lubricante y una caja de condones que llevo en mi neceser.

“¿Cuántos tengo?, me pregunto vaciando la caja nervioso, “pocos”.

—Jean, ¿tienes condones?

—Un par de cajas en el baño, ¿por qué?

—Porque voy a confiscarte una.

—¿Qué?

—Total, tú no los vas a usar.

—¿Y tú si?

—Tío, entiéndelo, son doce días encerrado con Yuri Plisetsky—le digo con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

—Hey, ¿dónde vas?, ¡te van a pillar!

Pero ya no oigo a Jean, cierro la puerta a mis espaldas y me deslizo por el pasillo atento a cualquier ruido, supongo que a estas horas la policía estará descansando también. Me muevo despacio hacia las escaleras y llego al piso de Yuri, y antes de asomar la cabeza, le envío un mensaje para que me abra la puerta, no es plan de llamar y hacer más ruido del necesario, ni tener que esperar plantado en el pasillo. Cuando llego frente a su puerta, solo tengo que empujarla para colarme en su habitación, y después la cierro despacio.

—Kazajo tonto, ¿cómo se te ocurre venir?, ¿has olvidado las multas y las sanciones?, el hotel tiene cámaras de seguridad.

—Vaya, que recibimiento, yo pensé que me echabas de menos, gatito—cuando lo miro con más detenimiento, me fijo que solo lleva la ropa interior—guau, pues es verdad que duermes sin pijama, creía que solo lo dijiste para provocarme.

—Es verdad...venga, tú ponte cómodo, y vamos a la cama, es muy tarde.

—¿Por qué supones que yo vengo a dormir?

—¿Quién habla de dormir?, yo he dicho, “vamos a la cama”.

Yuri me da la espalda insinuante y yo me lanzo sobre él, y acabamos tirados sobre las sábanas revueltas, Yuri con risa nerviosa y yo quitándome la ropa a toda prisa sin dejar de acariciar su piel y besuqueando cada parte de su apetecible cuerpo.

—Beka, no deberíamos...¿qué pasa si enfermamos?

—Pues enfermaremos juntos, no podía dejar de pensar en ti, aquí solo todos estos días, me estaba volviendo loco, necesitaba protegerte, mantenerte a salvo de todo...

—De todo menos de ti.

—Exacto...dios, muero por devorarte.

Su cuerpo se arquea sobre la cama, esa piel pálida, que uno supondría fría y desagradable al tacto, es suave y cálida, muy cálida, con sus músculos tersos, cierto aire masculino que contrasta con las formas femeninas, como algunos relieves de sus huesos, sus marcadas caderas, las costillas que delineo con mis dedos hasta llegar hasta sus bonitos pezones que dan un pequeño saltito cuando los rozo. Me gusta como se endurecen al tacto, provocando gemidos de Yuri cuando los pellizco.

—Ah...

Le sonrío antes de cambiar mis dedos por la lengua, chupando y succionando hasta que sobresalen, bien hermosos y rosados, brillantes por la saliva.

—Dios Beka, eso es una tortura.

—Son preciosos, Yura.

—Pero parecen de chica y no me gustan.

—Seguro que cambias de opinión, así grandes y carnosos son más sensibles, ya verás.

Sigo chupándolos un rato, provocando nuevos jadeos y gemidos de Yuri, que me hacen sentir estremecimientos de placer y me pregunto como será cuando me centre en otras zonas de su cuerpo, ahora que se puede dejar llevar sin tener a Lilia escuchando detrás de la puerta.

Me arrodillo a su lado, entre sus fabulosas y gráciles piernas, deslizando mis manos arriba y abajo de sus costados, mientras solo apoya su trasero y su cabeza en la cama, mostrando gracias a su flexibilidad, una increíble curva en su espalda de la que no puedo separar mis manos.

Lo aferro por las caderas, atrayéndolo hacia mi cuerpo, y frotando nuestras entrepiernas todavía cubiertas con la ropa interior.

—¿Te gusta el petting?—le pregunto moviéndome sobre él.

—No sé...no tengo experiencia...me gusta todo lo que tú me hagas.

—Tienes que darme pistas, ser la primera vez de alguien, es una gran responsabilidad.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque si la cago, te acordarás de mí toda la vida, así que quiero hacerlo bien.

—Me acordaré de todos modos...y yo también quiero hacerlo bien, ¿qué tengo que hacer?

—Nada, solo dejarte llevar...

Deslizo mis dedos bajo la cinturilla de sus bóxers, bajándolos con cuidado hasta dejarlos fuera de su cuerpo. Admiro su hermosa anatomía, y lo noto sonrojado, mirándome tímido mientras yo también me quito mi ropa.

—Ahh, Beka—Yuri suelta un suspiro.

Lo noto un poco asustado, me mira preocupado, es cierto que soy muy grande pero creo que soy cuidadoso en lo posible, todo depende del ansia del momento, aunque con Yuri siendo novato, me tengo que tomar mi tiempo, total, no tenemos prisa, tenemos doce días encerrados por delante.

“Puf, doce largos días sin salir de la cama, toda una maratón, acabaré más cansado que si hubiera campeonato”.

—Yuri, no te preocupes, haremos lo que quieras, no tenemos prisa.

—¿Puedo tocarte?

Yuri me sorprende con su pregunta, y cambia su mirada aprensiva por ojitos traviesos cuando alarga su mano para rozarme, y por mucho que me prepare para sentir su tacto, en cuanto noto su mano caliente apresando mi dureza con ganas, se me escapa un jadeo intenso.

—Lo siento, ¿te hice daño?—me pregunta preocupado.

—Puf, ya me gustaría que siempre me hiciera daño de igual forma.

—¿Cómo lo hago?

—¿Cómo te lo haces tú?—cuando le pregunto, se pone rojo.

De repente, se lleva la mano a la boca, chupando la palma hasta dejarla húmeda. Yo trago saliva al ver su lengua pasearse entre sus dedos, mirando los hilillos brillantes entre sus labios y su mano.

Cuando vuelve a acariciarme, noto la humedad y el calor que se irradia desde mi miembro hacia mi vientre. Su mano se desliza ayudada por su saliva, haciendo movimientos circulares con su pulgar pellizcando con suavidad los pliegues del glande, en una técnica depurada mejorada tras años de práctica, aunque un poco diferente a como lo hago yo. 

—Yuri...buena técnica, ¿hace mucho que practicas?

—En realidad no hace tanto, quizás desde los catorce o quince.

—Yo fui más precoz...ah, me gusta tu estilo.

Sin que me lo espere, Yuri me empuja sobre la cama, y deja de estimularme con su mano, aunque parece pensárselo antes de poner su boca a trabajar.

—Yuri, no lo hagas si no te sientes con ánimos.

—Tú me lo hiciste y me encantó y ahora quiero hacerlo por ti.

Me mira muy de cerca y noto su aliento en mi hombría, disparando mi libido a niveles insospechados, que se catapultan cuando cierra sus labios entorno a mí, mirándome con sus ojos verdes resplandecientes.

—Oh...ah...Yura...

Quiero cerrar los ojos para disfrutar del intenso placer, pero no quiero perderme el espectáculo que supone ver a Yuri chupándome y haciendo esos ruidos lascivos sin apartar sus esmeraldas de mí.

—Por favor Yuri...no puedo...

Mi cuerpo me pide entrar más profundo en su boca, pero quiero hacerlo con calma, despacio y disfrutando del roce de su lengua al ritmo que marque Yuri, estoy en sus manos, para ir donde me quiera llevar, hasta el límite, rozándolo con mis dedos hasta empujarlo antes de acabar demasiado pronto.

—Ah...ah...dios, me muero...joder—respiro hondo casi a punto de perder la cabeza.

—¿Lo hice bien?

—Muy bien, todo un maestro.

—Pues tenía mis dudas...al principio, me daba un poco de asco.

—Es normal, pero no se notaba...genial, Yura.

Yuri me mira travieso y se sienta sobre mí a ahorcajadas, poniendo su hermosa virilidad a mi alcance.

—¿Quieres ver como lo hago?, a mi estilo—le digo pícaro.

Mi mano grande lo abarca sin problemas, y echando mano de un poco de crema que tiene en su mesilla, lo masajeo con delicadeza al principio, para hacerlo más brusco poco a poco, como a mí me gusta.

—Tienes la cremita preparada, ¿eh?, que pillo.

—Ya te lo dije...Lilia no nos deja—responde Yuri entrecortado.

—¿Siempre haces lo que ella dice?—mi tono sensual lo estremece.

—Es mi entrenadora...ah...

—Pues ahora tienes doce días para hacer lo que yo diga.

—¿Doce?

—Son quince de cuarentena y llevamos tres, y no pienso dejarte ni un minuto, así que olvida a Lilia y hazme caso solo a mí, ¿lo harás, Yura?

—Aha...—dice asintiendo y gimiendo.

—Pues córrete Yuri, hazlo por mí.

—No, ¿por qué?—Yuri protesta, intentando alejarse del toque de mis manos.

—Porque tengo otros planes para ti.

Cada vez acelero más la fricción, provocando que Yuri me apriete los hombros y busque mis labios ansioso, y con el movimiento involuntario de sus caderas, me roza y siento la presión de sus nalgas sobre mi entrepierna.

Libero mi miembro de su dulce prisión bajo el trasero de Yuri y lo coloco pegado al suyo, para tocarlos juntos, acariciándolos y aumentando el roce entre ambas pieles tan delicadas. Los dos soltamos nuevos jadeos, y nos besamos sin dejar de movernos de forma rítmica, mientras Yuri me mira con los ojos verdes muy fijos en los míos.

—Wow Beka...si sigues con ese ritmo matador...

—Venga, no te cortes, quiero verte...quiero ver como te derrites.

Yuri echa su cabeza hacia atrás, jadeando con fuerza, y yo veo sus costillas subir y bajar, y las gotitas de sudor resbalando por su abdomen firme y plano, y su ombligo me parece perfecto y sexy.

De repente, Yuri da un grito y se estremece y mi mano acaba empapada de sus fluidos calientes y resbalosos que me sirven para deslizar mejor mi mano, y yo llego a mi cima pensando que no podía soñar con nada mejor, y ahora que nuestras esencias se mezclan, mi placer se hace más intenso, tengo la visión borrosa y los oídos me pitan, aunque un mordisco fuerte de Yuri en mi hombro, me devuelve a la realidad.

—¡Auch!, eso ha dolido—me quejo.

—Lo mío también—me dice mimoso.

—Mentiroso.

Nos abrazamos durante unos minutos, y juego con su pelo, acariciándolo y llevando sus mechones a mi nariz para captar toda su esencia.

—¿Tienes un fetiche con mi pelo?—me pregunta curioso.

—Es posible.

—Pues en general, no me gusta que nadie lo toque, pero tratándose de ti...

—Encima que acabo de darte tu segundo orgasmo.

Yuri me mira con el ceño fruncido, pero luego me sonríe mimoso.

—¿Cuál era ese plan que tenías para mí?

—¿Eh?...nada, una tontería, el calor del momento—le digo.

—Venga Beka, ¿qué querías hacerme?

—Nada que no pueda esperar, tenemos muchos días y no quiero hacerte daño.

—¿Y si yo quiero?

—No, hay que prepararte con cuidado, no hay prisa.

—Arrgg.

Yuri refunfuña y se cruza de brazos, y así tal cual está, desnudo y con esa pose, es la mezcla perfecta entre un niño enfadado y una criatura absolutamente erótica.

—Bueno, está bien, te daré una pequeña probadita, pero luego, no te quejes.

Me levanto por un bote de lubricante de mi maleta y saco también los preservativos, desparramándolos sobre la cama revuelta.

—¿Qué piensas hacer con todo eso?—me pregunta asustado.

—¿Tú qué crees?, son muchos días, no hay mejor forma de pasar esta cuarentena forzosa.

—Puf...

—Venga gatito, túmbate.

Yuri me hace caso y me mira mientras impregno mi dedo del líquido denso y viscoso con olor a fresas. Cuando lo coloco cerca de su entrada, lo noto encogerse y le sonrío.

—¿Lo ves?, te asustas solo con mi dedo, ¿cómo pretendes que meta esto ahí?

Me señalo hacia abajo y sus ojos se quedan en blanco cuando chocan con mi miembro que empieza a despertar de nuevo.

—Relájate, lo haré con cuidado.

—Ahhh...

Yuri suelta unos pequeños jadeos en cuanto empiezo con mi intrusión. Esos sonidos de nuevo despiertan mis instintos más básicos, aunque me centro más en su placer que en el mío, por supuesto concentrado para no hacerle daño.

—¿Te gusta?—le pregunto interesado.

—No lo sé...es raro...—dice entrecortado.

—Espera, esto puede ayudar.

Sin dejar de trabajar con mi dedo, pongo mi boca en su zona más noble, chupándolo despacio hasta que aumenta su dureza de manera considerable. Ahora nuevos jadeos se escapan de sus labios, castigando mi pelo cuando me da varios tirones para desahogar su ansia.

—Beka...¡Ah!

“Lo he encontrado”, pienso cuando Yuri grita y se arquea. Insisto en rozar ese punto dulce , y sigo con los húmedos masajes de mi lengua en su rígida virilidad.

—Mira, ¿notas ese punto?—le digo con una demostración presionando con cuidado.

—Si...—Yuri responde como ido.

—Pues tocarte ahí te hará ver estrellas.

—Enséñamelas Beka...hazme ver las estrellas.

—Tus deseos son órdenes.

Continuo con la presión de mi dedo, masajeando en círculos y apretando poco a poco con más intensidad, distrayéndolo de las pequeñas molestias con ayuda de mi boca. Los gritos van en aumento, al igual que los tirones en mi pelo y algún que otro arañazo en la espalda, hasta que Yuri se incorpora bruscamente cuando su orgasmo lo golpea con intensidad, llenando mi boca de su cálida semilla y notando como la presión rodea mi dedo, preguntándome como será cuando me apriete otra parte de mi cuerpo más interesante.

Soltando varios gritos y gemidos se cae hacia atrás, y acaba tapando su bella y sonrojada cara con la almohada como queriendo ocultar su vergüenza al mismo tiempo que sus gritos.

—No hagas eso, quiero ver tu cara.

Me peleo un poco con él para quitarle la almohada y así poder llenar sus rojas mejillas de besos mientras lo aprieto contra mí, acoplando perfectamente su esbelto cuerpo con el mío.

—¿Te dolió?

—Fue increíble, Beka.

—Si lo hacemos así poco a poco, en unos cuantos días podrás con algo más grande.

—Pero...

—Hazme caso, eres virgen y estás muy estrecho, no tenemos prisa, quiero que te guste, no que lo pases mal.

—Está bien, confío en ti.

—Yo solo quiero mimarte, déjame hacerlo.

Lo abrazo y reparto varias caricias suaves en su cuerpo y muchos besos, y pensando en lo afortunado que soy por tenerlo, me duermo rodeado del calor y la esencia de Yuri.

* * *

Al despertar al día siguiente, me recreo un buen rato mirando su cara mientras duerme apoyado en mi pecho, y acaricio su bonito pelo que está algo despeinado por los movimientos nocturnos. Su expresión sosegada, le da un aspecto de niño bueno, parece mucho más joven y mucho menos rudo que cuando te mira con esos ojos de soldado fiero y salvaje.

Su cuerpo desnudo también atrae mi mirada y por supuesto, también a mis dedos curiosos que delinean cada curva de su cuerpo de forma suave para no despertarlo, aunque hace soniditos como de gatito que me provocan una sonrisa y se pega más a mí como buscando mi calor. Le doy un beso en la frente y suspiro encantado, aunque el mundial se ha cancelado, me ha traído una sorpresa inesperada que pienso disfrutar a tope.

Cuando por fin nos espabilamos, tengo que pelear con Yuri para que se meta en la ducha, parece que no tiene buen despertar.

—Venga gatito, no puedes pasarte el día en la cama sin lavarte, dentro de un rato nos traen el desayuno.

—Vale...—me dice refunfuñando.

Aunque luego se le pasa el enfado cuando nos besuqueamos y exploramos mutuamente cada rincón de nuestros cuerpos bajo el agua caliente, y es evidente que nos entretenemos bastante, parece que a Yuri le supo a poco lo de ayer y me provoca sin dejar de frotarse contra mí, jugando con mis nervios y eliminando el poco autocontrol que tengo.

Después de una ducha muy entretenida, lo dejo secándose y salgo al pasillo para buscar la bandeja del desayuno, durante estos días, nos están dejando la comida en la puerta, pero no vemos a nadie, y ahora caigo en la cuenta que podemos tener un problema, solo tienen constancia de una persona en la habitación, así que tendremos que compartirla.

—No te quejarás, te trato como a un príncipe—le digo cuando dejo la bandeja sobre la cama, y él me sonríe—tenemos que repartir, solo hay para uno.

—No importa, luego les dejamos un mensaje, para que sepan que somos dos.

—No podemos, nos van a descubrir.

—Vale, ya nos apañamos.

Disfrutamos de nuestro desayuno y después decidimos ver una película, no nos podemos pasar todo el día retozando en la cama, después de la sesión intensa en el baño, creo que necesito un descanso, me tengo que dosificar, ya que Yuri parece insaciable.

* * *

Así pasamos nuestros días, muchos besos y caricias, también hablamos de nuestras aficiones y oímos música o vemos la televisión bien apretados en la cama.

A ratos también hacemos algunos ejercicios, aunque Yuri no desaprovecha la ocasión para provocarme, con esos estiramientos imposibles mostrando más carne de lo que permite el decoro, con lo que acabamos casi siempre sin ropa y tirados en cualquier superficie horizontal de la habitación.

Las noches son también intensas, y Yuri está aprendiendo rápido, es increíble la cantidad de sensaciones que desata en mi cuerpo, solo con oír sus gemidos, notar su piel caliente o el olor de su pelo me llevan a querer tomarlo hasta el final, pero me contengo para no lastimarlo, lo estoy preparando con cuidado, aunque no sé cuanto tiempo más podré resistir, al menos su boca algo inexperta, me consuela en esos momentos de calentura intensa.

Afortunadamente, a veces nos distraemos con otras cosas, incluso hemos recibido varias llamadas de la familia y de la gente del equipo, aunque he tenido que consolar a Yuri cuando lloraba después de hablar con su abuelo. También lo he calmado cuando Jean le ha tomado el pelo, claro que la culpa es mía por ponerlo en manos libres.

Esta noche está especialmente mimoso, se aprieta contra mí en la cama mientras vemos una peli, haciendo circulitos con sus dedos en mis abdominales.

—Deja eso Yuri, necesito un respiro, no paramos desde la mañana y creo que estoy seco.

—Venga Beka, quiero hacerlo, pero esta vez quiero todo.

—Es pronto.

—Vamos, la última vez no me ha molestado nada, por favor—me suplica mimoso.

—¿Estás seguro?, no es lo mismo un par de dedos que lo otro.

—Pero lo quiero, si me molesta, paramos.

—No creo que pueda parar si ya estoy dentro...mira, yo también estoy ansioso, pero lo último que quiero es hacerte daño, eres muy importante para mí y el sexo solo es secundario.

—¿Qué intentas decirme?—pregunta Yuri con un ligero tono preocupado.

—¿Qué va a ser?, pues que te quiero, idiota...¿piensas que me he saltado la cuarentena solo para acostarme contigo?

Yuri se queda mudo, y por un segundo, me quedo pensando que no siente lo mismo por mí, pero como si se activara con un resorte, se lanza contra mi cuello, abrazándome y besándome como si me fuera a escapar a algún lado.

—¡Dios Beka!, pensaba que solo yo me sentía así, es un alivio.

Sigue besándome, pero yo no me siento nada aliviado, sobre todo cuando se sienta sobre mi regazo y se mueve presionando su trasero contra mi entrepierna.

—Vamos osito, dame lo que quiero, ¿no me concederás ese deseo?, tú me lo dijiste, “tus deseos son órdenes”—y sigue frotándose conmigo, mordisqueando mi oreja y jadeando en mi oído.

—Yura, eres imposible, ¿siempre consigues lo que quieres?

—Siempre.

Me suelta una sonrisa seductora, quitándose la camiseta y arqueando su espalda, sin dejar su baile sensual sobre mi maltratado cuerpo, que empieza a notar la presión en determinadas zonas.

Yo también me quito la camiseta y Yuri me mira un poco tímido, a veces tiene ese aire de colegiala enamorada que contrasta con su físico masculino en una combinación extraña pero encantadora.

Lo empujo con cuidado, tumbándolo sobre la cama y él sonríe triunfal. Me levanto y busco un par de cosas, dejándolas cerca a nuestro lado. En todo el proceso, Yuri no me quita ojo, mirándome como un animalito indefenso y necesitado al mismo tiempo, y me dan ganas de devorarlo entero.

De rodillas a su costado, lo acaricio con suavidad, notando como arden las puntas de mis dedos con su contacto. Retiro su ropa interior y lo miro con adoración, tocándolo como quien toca un objeto delicado y preciado. Yuri abre las piernas, mostrándose sin vergüenza y tirando de mí con prisas.

—Espera gatito, no corras tanto, déjame disfrutarte.

Lo beso por todas partes, y enseguida Yuri comienza con esos sonidos sensuales que parece hacer a propósito para crispar mis nervios, pero me lo tomo con calma, aunque sé que está impaciente.

No dejo un solo trozo de piel sin acariciar o besar y ahora me centro en su boca, dulce y húmeda mientras mis dedos pellizcan sus pezones sonrosados y carnosos.

En todo este rato, los dedos de Yuri no dejan de arañarme o apretarme, deleitándose en el tacto de mis músculos, incluso me hace un par de chupetones cuando me descuido.

—Eso sería difícil de explicar en el vestuario—le digo.

—Da igual, nadie lo verá.

Así que vuelve a dejarme marcado como si yo fuera un trofeo, aunque tengo que decir que no me importa, que Yuri me reclame como suyo es un sueño hecho realidad.

Mi boca viaja más al sur, y se recrea en su suave pubis tapizado con ese vello rubio tan bonito y tan diferente al mío oscuro y rizado.

También su pene es diferente, más pequeño aunque bien proporcionado a su complexión, pero muy hermoso, con su forma ligeramente curvada, pálido y sonrosado en la punta.

—Deja de estudiar así mi polla, pareces un puto urólogo—me dice sofocado.

—Solo admiraba lo bonita que es.

—La tuya es mejor y me gustaría que saliera de esa ropa para entrar en un sitio húmedo y cálido.

—Yura, no seas burro, me gusta tomarme mi tiempo y no quiero ser brusco contigo.

Para evitar que se rebele y acabe saltando sobre mí, dejo de mirarlo y paso a la acción, recibiéndolo en mi boca y haciendo que grite y me arañe de nuevo, sobre todo cuando mis dedos hacen de las suyas más abajo.

El trabajo de todos estos días parece haber surtido efecto, aunque todavía tengo una punzada de inquietud por si le puedo hacer daño, aunque la imagen de Yuri enloquecido sobre la cama anula todos mis reparos al respecto, así que alargo la mano y cojo uno de los preservativos y el gel.

—Mira, esto es importante, tienes que asegurarte de ponerlo así—le explico colocándomelo con cuidado—deja espacio en la punta y lo deslizas despacio.

—Espera, quiero hacerlo.

Tengo que dar gracias porque el látex hace que note menos el roce, ya que la mano de Yuri frotándome arriba y abajo me pone muy nervioso.

—Espera, más despacio, no queremos acabar demasiado pronto, ¿no?

Yuri se ríe y se tumba de nuevo, mirando expectante todos mis movimientos. Reparto una buena cantidad de gel en su cuerpo y en el mío y lo miro nervioso.

—Venga Beka, ¿quieres hacerlo ya?, no me voy a romper.

—Si te duele, avísame.

—Que si, pesado.

Suspiro para darme valor y me coloco entre sus piernas, pero cambio de opinión, creo que otra postura puede ser mejor la primera vez.

—Tú arriba, quiero que tú lo controles y decidas cuando avanzar y como moverte.

—Beka...no sé si voy a poder.

—Hazme caso, es mejor así.

Me tumbo sobre la cama y Yuri se encarama sobre mí. Me mira pícaro y me acaricia, apretando mi miembro resbaloso del gel. Se coloca en posición y empiezo a entrar muy despacio, cuando Yuri se va dejando caer poco a poco. Su cara es una mezcla entre dolor y excitación, y yo descubro un paraíso cuando su interior me aprieta con más intensidad cada vez.

Se para un momento y suspira, mirándome con aire decidido, hasta que todo su peso descansa bruscamente sobre mí.

—Yuri, despacio.

—Oh, Beka...

Admiro su fabulosa anatomía, desde sus esmeraldas brillantes, sus mejillas sonrosadas, ese torso marcado y sus abdominales, aunque me centro en su hombría, acariciándolo para distraerlo de su sensación de incomodidad.

Él se encoge y jadea, y empieza a mover sus caderas despacio apoyándose un poco en mis muslos. Conforme aumenta el ritmo, también aumenta la profundidad, y yo creo morir abrumado por esa sensación de calor y presión de sus paredes internas.

Me incorporo y lo abrazo, apretando su trasero y ayudándolo a impulsarse cuando parece que la energía le falla. Él aprovecha para arañarme la espalda y morderme los hombros, dejando más chupetones marcados. Yo me tomo mi venganza, dejando varias señales en su pálida piel, aunque luego me siento culpable porque se notan bastante más que en la mía.

La fricción de nuestros cuerpos húmedos hace que aumente nuestra temperatura, y en el caso de Yuri, la estimulación es más intensa, al tener su miembro atrapado entre nuestros vientres.

Nuestros gemidos llenan el aire, mientras nos movemos sincronizados y las gotitas de sudor resbalan por nuestras pieles calientes. El tacto de la espalda de Yuri es increíble, con esa maravillosa curva antes de llegar a su trasero, y mis dedos delinean sus vértebras como un bonito rosario esculpido. También sus caderas atraen mi atención, y mis manos fuertes las abarcan como si me aferrara a una tabla de salvación, y no puedo evitar atraerlo hacia mí, haciendo más profunda la embestida.

Yuri gruñe y parece estar a punto del desmayo, aunque no sé si por dolor o por placer, aunque un “no pares” susurrado a media voz me deja claro que voy por el camino correcto.

—Más fuerte—me dice con un sonido ronco.

Aunque me da miedo hacerle daño, su orden se infiltra en mi cerebro y acelero el ritmo, lo aprieto acompañando mis movimientos con los suyos, hasta que un grito de Yuri cerca de mi oído, me deja claro que ha terminado, sobre todo al notar como la humedad impregna mi vientre.

Su interior me aprieta con más fuerza y noto como me vuela la cabeza, aunque un arañazo en mi espalda me ata a la realidad, hasta que la fuerza del orgasmo me golpea, y veo chispas de colores y me pregunto si alguna vez he sentido algo tan intenso.

Tengo a Yuri desmadejado en mis brazos, y sin dejar de besarlo y de decirle palabras dulces, lo acomodo despacio sobre la cama. Se queja un poco cuando salgo de él, pero la sonrisa satisfecha en su cara me dice que no parece haberlo pasado mal.

Lo limpio con cuidado y me mira de forma tierna, y lo que más me apetece es protegerlo por siempre. Cuando también me aseo, me acurruco a su lado, y nos arropo, hundiendo mi nariz en su nuca y abrazándolo fuertemente.

—Beka, me ha gustado—me dice con voz de sueño.

—A mí también, Yura.

Enseguida nos dormimos apretados y compartiendo nuestro calor.

* * *

Por la mañana, unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación nos despiertan sobresaltados. Nos dormimos sin ropa, así que tenemos que correr por todo el cuarto buscando algo para estar más presentables, aunque acabamos con un par de pantalones sin ropa interior o camisetas.

Cuando abrimos, nos quedamos asustados al ver a dos personas de género indefinido vestidos con trajes de protección, como salidos de una película de ciencia ficción.

—¿Yuri Plisetsky?

—Soy yo.

—¿Y usted es...?

Yo me quedo mudo, ya me han pillado, supongo que era cuestión de tiempo.

—Otabek Altin, habitación 806.

Uno de los tipos revisa unos documentos y me mira.

—Vale, pues ya hemos resuelto el misterio del chico desaparecido.

—¿Y qué haces aquí?—me pregunta el otro.

—Aquí me pilló la cuarentena y aquí me quedé—le digo a ver si cuela.

Los dos se miran y luego se ríen, parecen observarnos fijamente, y al mirar de reojo a Yuri veo claramente todas esas marcas en su piel, y seguro que la mía está peor gracias a las uñas de Yuri.

—Vale, lo pasaremos por alto, pero nada de volver a escapar, ¿eh?

—No señor—le digo con gesto contrito.

—Bien, suponemos que sabéis la situación, después de varios días de confinamiento, hay más casos afectados, y queremos saber como estáis, ¿habéis tenido fiebre, mocos o tos?

—De momento no—respondo por los dos.

Uno de los tipos anota en los papeles y el otro nos muestra unos frascos y bastoncillos.

—Tenemos que tomar una muestra de la mucosa oral y nasal para ver si hay colonización del virus—nos explica.

—¿Crees que la oral será fiable?—se pregunta el otro.

—Es verdad, a saber donde han puesto la boca.

—¿Perdone?—dice Yuri un poco enfadado.

—Tienen razón, hemos tenido sexo oral—les confieso.

—¡Beka!—Yuri se queja y me da una colleja.

—Yuri, lo tienen que saber, son médicos y a lo mejor es importante.

—Lo es, nos limitaremos a la toma nasal, ¿vale?

Yo afirmo y Yuri me gruñe un poco avergonzado, mientras los tipos anotan varias cosas y preparan el material, poniendo varios códigos de barras pegados en los frascos.

Que te metan un bastoncillo en la nariz no es nada agradable, pero al menos, nos ahorramos la de la boca, aunque Yuri hace unos gestos raros y parece querer morder al sanitario.

—Bueno, mañana está el resultado, y si es negativo, podréis volver a casa.

—Estupendo—les digo.

—Y tened cuidado, por lo que parece, no mantenéis la distancia de seguridad.

—Y tú, ponte algo en esas heridas, no se te vayan a infectar—me dice el otro señalando los arañazos.

—Muchas gracias.

Antes de que terminen de darse la vuelta, y yo creo que van riéndose, Yuri me empuja dentro de la habitación y cierra de un portazo.

—¡Beka!, ¿cómo se te ha ocurrido decir eso?

—¿Tú te has mirado?, estamos llenos de marcas, seguro que lo sospechaban desde que abrimos la puerta.

—Dios, somos personajes públicos, ¿qué pasará si eso llega a las fans?

—Pues vamos a contarlo nosotros primero.

—¿Te has vuelto loco?

—¿Qué pasa?, ¿te da vergüenza?—le pregunto sonriente.

Yuri se lo piensa, y balbucea.

—No...bueno, todo ha ido muy rápido...¿qué somos?, ¿esto es solo un rollo de cuarentena?, ¿estamos juntos?

—¿Qué pregunta es esa?, yo pensaba que si—me acerco y lo sujeto por los hombros—Yuri, yo te quiero, y me importa una mierda lo que diga la gente, no puedes vivir tu vida en función de lo que piensen tus fans.

—Yo también te quiero, pero todo esto es nuevo para mí.

—Vale, no tenemos que hacerlo ahora, pero deberíamos publicar una foto juntos antes de que los cotilleos se expandan.

—¿Me lo puedo pensar?

—Lo de la foto si, lo de estar juntos, espero que no.

—Eso no—me dice un poco más calmado.

Yuri se lanza contra mí, y me abraza, y tengo que llevarlo a rastras al baño cuando quiere tirarse de nuevo en la cama.

—Venga, que después de lo de ayer, olemos a tigre—le digo empujándolo.

Yuri gruñe, y yo me rio con su cara de niño enfurruñado, aunque es peor cuando me pongo a lavarlo y le aplico crema para la inflamación en la retaguardia.

—Vamos Yura, supongo que querrás volver a hacerlo, así que tiene que curarse bien.

—¿Esta noche repetimos?

—Puf, creo que he creado un monstruo.

El resto del día lo pasamos entre arrumacos, películas y bastante acoso por parte de Yuri, que se tira sobre mí cada vez que puede, y evidentemente, lo hacemos otra vez.

“¿Qué puedo decir?, la carne es débil”, sobre todo cuando tengo a Yuri desnudo reclamando por atención frotándose sobre mi regazo, aunque más tarde esa noche, la cosa cambia.

* * *

Al darme la vuelta en la cama, toco a Yuri y está ardiendo, y me siento terriblemente culpable porque creo que lo he contagiado, aunque así podré cuidarlo, pero si no hubiera venido desde un principio, no estaría enfermo...vale, es una idiotez darle vueltas ahora, tengo que hacer algo para bajar esa fiebre.

Le aplico un par de compresas frías y rebusco algún medicamento entre nuestras cosas, y encuentro varias pastillas de paracetamol.

—Venga Yuri, despierta, tienes fiebre, tienes que tomar algo.

—¿Beka?—pregunta un poco aturdido.

—Cariño, vamos solo un poco de agua y esta pastilla.

Se lo toma y se acomoda de nuevo, pegado a mí, y noto un calor intenso, aunque me preocupa enfermar y no poder cuidar de Yuri, debería dormir en el sofá, pero por lo que contaron los médicos, ya debería tener algún síntoma después del contacto con Guang. Intento dormir otro rato, aunque estoy intranquilo y pendiente de Yuri.

Por la mañana está más fresco, pero continúa adormecido, así que me cuesta un poco que tome el desayuno. Luego lo meto en la bañera, y Yuri me mira agradecido mientras le froto el cuerpo con suavidad y le lavo el pelo arrodillado a su lado en el suelo del baño.

—Beka, gracias por cuidarme.

—Es un placer, ¿no pensarás que solo quiero divertirme contigo, no?

—¿Por qué estoy tan caliente?

—Es normal, es por la fiebre.

—No es esa clase de “caliente”—me dice llevando mi mano bajo el agua hasta su dura entrepierna.

—Oh, Yura.

Sacando fuerzas de donde no tiene, tira de mí y acabo en la bañera con ropa y todo.

—Vamos a hacerlo en el jacuzzi.

—Yura, estás enfermo, no podemos.

—¿Tienes miedo?

—No es por mí, es por ti.

—Pues haz lo que digo, tú eres mi mejor medicina.

Salpicando todo el baño, acabo tirando fuera toda mi ropa mojada y Yuri se sienta sobre mí, dándome la espalda y frotándose con ansia.

—Yuri, más despacio.

Pero no me escucha, en cuanto estoy preparado, alinea su cuerpo con mi ariete, haciéndome entrar sin piedad y moviéndose como si tuviera un ansía incontenible. Nuestros gritos hacen eco en el baño y el agua no para de salpicar con los movimientos bruscos.

Dejo caer mi cabeza sobre su hombro, mirando hacia abajo, aunque solo veo parte del trasero de Yuri, el resto está bajo el agua, y aún así, solo con imaginar como entro y notar esa presión, me está cortando el aliento, sin contar con que no llevo condón y las sensaciones son increíbles.

Exploto sin control, aunque creo que Yuri no ha terminado, porque sigue moviéndose desesperado.

—Sigue Beka, no pares.

Me muevo a pesar de los estremecimientos que tengo por el orgasmo reciente y lo acaricio con fuerza porque es lo que me pide, hasta que se deshace entre mis brazos, arqueando la espalda y gritando con su clímax, aunque después se queda medio desmayado y tengo que sacarlo con cuidado para que no se ahogue.

Lo dejo en la cama y lo seco, colocándole la ropa y arropándolo para dejarlo descansar. Cuando lo estoy mirando, me sobresalto al oír el teléfono.

—¿Diga?

—¿Señor Altin?

—Si soy yo.

—Soy el doctor Sloane, ya tenemos los resultados del señor Plisetsky, y es positivo, así que debería volver a su cuarto.

—No puedo, Yuri tiene fiebre y no pienso dejarlo solo.

—Razón de más para no estar ahí, se puede contagiar, señor Altin.

—¿Y mi test?

—Es dudoso, hay que esperar unas horas.

—Mierda.

—Salga de ahí, es por su bien.

—¿Podemos hacer una cosa?, me quedo hasta el resultado, si es negativo, me voy, pero si es positivo, me quedo...seguro que soy positivo, es la única manera que Yuri esté enfermo, él no tiene contacto con nadie más.

—Tengo que decirle que...bueno...me han comentado que tienen ciertas prácticas...

—Es cierto, Yuri y yo tenemos sexo, es mi pareja, ¿sabe?—no quiero que piense que Yuri se va a la cama con cualquiera.

—Las cuarentenas son terribles...mire, solo tengan cuidado, el virus puede estar en otros fluidos, no estamos seguros.

—Tenemos precaución—le digo muy convencido.

“Menos en el jacuzzi, ni con los besos y el sexo oral...”

—Está bien, solo vigile al señor Plisetsky y avise si empeora, y ya sabe..

—Si, paracetamol y agua.

—Eso...y sexo seguro.

—Si señor.

Colgamos y miro de nuevo a Yuri, acariciando su pelo que todavía está algo húmedo por el baño y parece estar más fresco. Me paso el día pendiente de él, y ya por la tarde, me llaman de nuevo, y me confirman lo que yo suponía, soy positivo, pero parezco ser inmune, porque no siento nada.

De una forma casi retorcida, me alegro, ya que no nos vamos a casa hasta que el test sea negativo dentro de unos días, y eso supone pasar más días con Yuri, aunque esté enfermo y no sea tan divertido como al principio.

“Aunque después de lo del baño, ¿quién lo diría?, enfermo y todo, Yuri tiene su punto”.

—¿Beka?, tengo sed.

—Si gatito.

Lo ayudo a beber y le doy otra pastilla, aprovechando que está despierto.

—Yuri, tu test es positivo, aunque parece estar claro.

—¿Y el tuyo?

—Positivo.

—Mierda Beka, te vas a poner enfermo también.

—Parece que soy de esos casos sin síntomas, pero prefiero que sea así, si fuera negativo, tendría que irme.

—Pues entonces me alegro—dice sonriendo, y de nuevo se acurruca y cae dormido.

* * *

A pesar de la fiebre, Yuri continúa con su acoso en los ratos que está más espabilado, y yo, que cada vez tengo menos control de mis hormonas, me dejo llevar para cumplir cada uno de sus caprichos, reduciendo el suministro de preservativos y aumentando el dolor de mis músculos, porque Yuri es cada vez más creativo, y ya la cama le parece aburrida. Le encanta la ducha y la bañera, y sobre todo, la mesa del pequeño salón, aunque hemos jugado por toda la habitación, cuando esto acabe, creo que la única manera de desinfectar este cuarto, será prenderle fuego.

Cuando mejora, es todavía peor, me alegro por dejar de ver sus ojitos llorosos por la fiebre, pero parece tener energías renovadas y todo el amor le parece poco. Empiezo a estar preocupado por mí, no he tenido fiebre, pero el virus parece haberme afectado, estoy muy cansado y no puedo con mi cuerpo, o quizás solo se trata del coronaYuri, que me ha pasado por encima como un tren de mercancías.

Nuestros nuevos test son negativos, así que el último día de nuestra cuarentena, nos han dejado una cena especial, y Yuri está decidido a tener una noche inolvidable, así que llena la bañera y pone música, prácticamente me desnuda y me empuja dentro, y yo quiero esforzarme en dar la talla, ya dormiré en el avión de vuelta a Kazajistán.

Sin mucho preámbulo, ya está subido sobre mi regazo, y se mueve sin dejar de besarme, mordisqueando mis labios y tirándome del pelo. Lo aprieto entre mis brazos, y es como una sirena escurridiza, moviéndose para acomodarse sobre mi erección.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa?—le pregunto acariciando su cara y mirando sus ojos.

—Porque mañana cada uno se irá por su lado y quiero disfrutarte a tope.

—No pienso decirte adiós, esto no se acaba.

—Yo tampoco quiero que se acabe, ¿quieres ser mi novio, Beka?

—¡Oh, Yura!, si quiero.

Nos abrazamos y salpicamos bastante agua cuando nos movemos para tener una postura mejor. De nuevo esa presión me rodea y sus movimientos sensuales de cadera mientras se aferra a mi cuello me vuelven loco.

—Beka—su susurro en mi oído no ayuda a mantener mi cordura—más rápido, más fuerte.

Le hago caso, aunque me siento desfallecer, atrayéndolo hacia mi cuerpo sujetándolo por su prieto trasero y chocando nuestros vientres cada vez con más fuerza.

Cuando creo que veo la luz al final del túnel, mi cabeza estalla y me quedo sin respiración, mientras Yuri continúa cabalgándome ajeno a mi próxima muerte.

—¡Beka!—Yuri grita y suelta un par de sus típicas maldiciones cuando se corre, a las que estoy acostumbrado después de incontables veces—¿Beka?, ¿te has muerto?

—No, pero no creas que me queda mucho.

Esta vez, es él el que me limpia y me lava con cuidado, ayudándome a salir de la bañera. Me lleva hacia la cama sujetándome y me seca dándome mi ropa.

—¿Ahora has caído tú?, no te pongas enfermo, que mañana nos vamos, a ver si nos van a encerrar varios días más.

—No, por favor—digo con tono de miedo en la voz, totalmente involuntario.

—¿Tan malo ha sido?

—No, ha sido demasiado bueno, pero estoy agotado, Yura.

Me lanzo en plancha sobre la cama, y a Yuri le falta tiempo para pegarse a mi cuerpo, pasándome una de sus piernas por encima.

—Entonces, ¿ya hemos terminado?—pregunta Yuri con pena.

—Esta noche quiero descansar, te prometo que mañana antes de irnos, lo haremos una última vez, pero ahora solo me apetece abrazarte.

Nos acomodamos y nos pasamos un buen rato charlando y riendo, solo nos limitamos a besitos suaves y caricias superficiales, hasta que nos quedamos dormidos.

Desde luego, si yo pensaba que a Yuri se le olvidaría mi promesa del sexo matinal, estaba muy equivocado, ya que me despierto con una sensación extraña en la entrepierna y cuando miro hacia abajo, veo un bulto muy sospecho moviéndose bajo la sábana. Cuando reacciono, empiezo a ser consciente de como la lengua de Yuri recorre mi erección mañanera, y me pregunto de donde sale esa energía cuando el resto de mi cuerpo está hecho polvo. La sábana empieza a moverse con cierto ritmo, y dejo escapar un jadeo muy sonoro.

Seguramente Yuri sabe que ya estoy despierto, así que emerge bajo la sábana gateando y me sonríe, asaltando mi boca con uno de esos besos calientes y hambrientos que tanto le gustan.

—Buenos días, Beka, ¿has dormido bien?, ¿estás mejor?—pregunta con tono pícaro.

—Buenos días, gatito...estoy bien, pero por tu tono creo que lo que te interesa es, “¿vamos a follar?”

Yuri solo se ríe y salta sobre mí, y entonces descubro que no lleva nada de ropa, y entonces empieza otra nueva vorágine de besos, caricias y jadeos mientras cabalga sobre mí hasta quedar exhaustos y empapados de sudor y fluidos.

Después de una ducha reparadora y de vestirnos, nos tomamos el desayuno, charlando sentados sobre la cama.

—Beka he pensado que vamos a hacernos esa foto para las redes, quiero que todos lo sepan.

—¿Y Yakov y Lilia?

—Ya lidiaré con eso camino de Rusia, el viaje es largo.

Dejo a Yuri buscando el mejor encuadre, él es el experto en redes sociales y yo me coloco mi sudadera del equipo de Kazajistán. Cuando él se pone la equipación de Rusia, me señala la cama, así que nos tumbamos y nos hacemos varias fotos hasta que elegimos la que más nos gusta, una en la que estamos muy cerca, los dos sonrientes, con las cabezas en la misma almohada.

Yuri la publica en sus perfiles, y se piensa unos minutos la frase adecuada, borrando y escribiendo hasta que sonríe y asiente pensativo.

—Mira...”Cuando se canceló el campeonato me llevé una desilusión, luego comprendí que las cosas pasan por una razón, no he conseguido una medalla, pero me he llevado algo mejor”, y lo he adornado con un corazón, ¿que te parece?

—Precioso, Yuri.

—Es discreto, tampoco es explícito, y que cada uno se lo tome como quiera.

—No creo que la gente piense que solo somos amigos, dos tíos tumbados en la cama...

—Da igual, que piensen lo que quieran—afirma Yuri muy seguro.

Lo abrazo para demostrarle que estoy muy orgulloso, ha dado un gran paso, solo espero que no se arrepienta cuando la gente empiece a hacer comentarios y yo no esté cerca para darle mi apoyo.

Mientras terminamos de hacer la maleta, llaman a la puerta, es uno de los médicos que nos han tratado estos días, solo que ahora no lleva un traje tan llamativo, solo una simple mascarilla y una bata blanca.

—Ya veo que estáis mejor—nos dice.

—Si, mucho mejor—dice Yuri.

—¿Tú sigues bien?

—Si, solo un poco cansado, será el virus—cuando lo digo, Yuri hace un ruido extraño, como aguantándose la risa.

—Eso será—afirma el médico.

El tipo parece sonreír bajo la mascarilla, aunque retoma su perfil serio tomándonos la temperatura con un aparato en el oído.

—Perfectos, cuando quieran pueden terminar de recoger sus cosas y bajar a recepción, allí se están gestionando los vuelos, antes de que se cierre el espacio aéreo.

—¿Tan grave es la cosa?—pregunto serio.

—¿No habéis visto las noticias?, ¿qué habéis estado haciendo?

—Pues...—yo intento buscar una excusa, pero el médico continúa.

—Es una pandemia mundial, ya hay miles de muertos en Europa y China, y está empezando en Estados Unidos, y algunos países de América del Sur.

—Entonces tenemos suerte de haber sobrevivido—le digo.

—Sobre todo usted, que ha pasado la infección sin síntomas, no se extrañe si recibe una llamada de las autoridades sanitarias, su caso puede ser objeto de estudio.

—Si sirve para salvar gente, yo estoy dispuesto a colaborar.

—Me alegro, muchas gracias...y cuando lleguen a sus países, por favor, recomienden a su familia todas las medidas de prevención y que no salgan de casa.

—Lo haremos, me preocupa mucho mi abuelito—dice Yuri.

—Si, los mayores tienen más riesgos...bueno, cuídense.

El médico sigue con su ronda y nosotros recogemos nuestras cosas, aunque tengo que dejar solo un rato a Yuri para recoger el resto de ropa que tengo en el cuarto de Jean. Cuando me abre, me mira sorprendido, pero luego me gruñe.

—Me alegro de verte, pero no te perdono que me dejaras solo toda la cuarentena—me dice enfurruñado.

—He dado positivo y te podía haber contagiado, Yuri ha estado muy enfermo, créeme, ha sido mejor para ti.

—Y para ti también, seguro que te has puesto las botas con el rubio.

Cuando Jean me lo dice, pongo los ojos en blanco, y Jean pasa del enfado a la risa.

—¿Tan terrible ha sido?, ¿es malo en la cama?

—No, pero es insaciable y no tengo un solo músculo sano, me duelen hasta las pestañas—le digo masajeando mi cuello.

Jean se ríe otra vez y me deja entrar en el cuarto, para recoger el resto de bártulos que me quedan desperdigados por ahí.

—Oye, ¿ya habéis compartido lo vuestro con el mundo?, es que me llegan mensajes sobre ti, “no sabía que Altin era de la otra acera”, me han dicho.

—La gente es tonta, pensé que era algo sabido...pues si, lo hemos compartido, Yuri publicó una foto nuestra esta mañana.

—Se ha dado prisa.

—Es que los médicos nos descubrieron, y no queríamos rumores maliciosos, hemos decidido contarlo nosotros primero.

—¿Qué hicisteis?—pregunta Jean curioso.

—Nada, solo que el día que nos tomaron las muestras, nos pillaron por sorpresa, sin camiseta y los cuerpos llenos de marcas.

—Que marrón.

—Bueno, pero eso ha servido para que Yuri se arme de valor y lo cuente.

—¿Y tú estás contento con eso?

—Jean, estoy feliz, más que si hubiera ganado este campeonato...el oro no lo es todo.

—Típica frase de perdedor—me dice tomándome el pelo.

—Cállate y no me entretengas, Yuri me está esperando.

—Huy, no hagas esperar al gatito arisco, no queremos que se enfade.

Ignorando a Jean termino de preparar mi equipaje y cuando él también acaba, bajamos nuestras cosas a recepción. Yuri se acerca corriendo.

—Beka, creía que te habías ido sin despedirte.

—¿Cómo iba a hacer eso?

Yuri lleva sus brazos a mi cuello y yo rodeo su cintura, y aunque estemos a la vista de todos, nos damos un pequeño besito. Algunas miradas se centran en nosotros, pero a Yuri no parece importarle.

Una señorita muy amable nos avisa y nos reparte en varios vehículos para ir al aeropuerto, afortunadamente, el equipo ruso y mi equipo van en el mismo autobús, así que me despido de Jean antes de abordarlo.

Durante el camino por la carretera, vemos una cuidad desolada, la gente está confinada en sus casas y apenas hay tráfico, y el aeropuerto no presenta mejor aspecto, y la mayoría de la gente, se mueve con mascarillas y guantes.

Allí tengo que despedirme de Yuri, su vuelo sale más temprano y casi debe correr por la terminal, aunque yo lo sigo hasta su puerta de embarque.

—Yuri, te quiero, te llamaré todos los días, mándame muchas fotos.

—Beka, yo también te quiero.

Cuando nos besamos, una señorita con mascarilla nos llama la atención.

—Por favor, mantener la distancia de seguridad—nos dice.

Pero nosotros nos reímos pensando en todo lo que hicimos a distancias verdaderamente cortas y peligrosas.

Yuri entra el último de su vuelo cuando no tiene más remedio, y yo me quedo pegado al cristal mirando como su avión maniobra por la pista hasta que levanta el vuelo.

—Buen viaje, amor.

Aunque una llamada de megafonía me obliga a dejar de mirar por el gran ventanal.

—Última llamada para el pasajero Otabek Altin, puerta 13, última llamada.

Y entonces tengo que correr con todas mis fuerzas por la terminal, sintiendo en mis músculos todo el amor de Yuri acumulado en los días de cuarentena, todos esos días que no olvidaré mientras viva.

Fin.


End file.
